Meant To Be
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Saying goodbye is difficult to do, what happens when Kendall and an old friend are reunited? Rated M: So I can put whatever I want..mostly just bad language
1. Adios

**8 Years Old**

_Logan Mitchell stood in the school's library, fascinated with the amount of books they had in stock. He was the new kid in school and hadn't made any friends. Their class was on a 'field trip' to the library. As he was looking at the books, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond snuck up behind him and yanked his pants down exposing his Superman underwear. Logan turned red and started crying while the three boys, and the entire class started laughing. A little 8 year old girl with light brown braids down to her elbows stomped over. "You tink that's funny?!" The boys looked at her and continued laughing. She stepped forward to Kendall and kicked him in the shin. Kendall howled jumping up and down holding on to his leg while the girl walked over to Logan. "It's okay, they won't bother you again. Let's be friends!"_

"_Okay….thanks. I'm Logan."_

"_I'm—"_

"_MIA BENNET!" The teacher yelled at the student. "WELL THEY STARTED IT MISS!"_

**Ten Years Old**

_Mia was sneaking out of her front door, hoping the guys weren't there. She was wearing tights, and a leotard, and feeling incredibly embarrassed. As soon as she closed the door and ran to jump into her dad's minivan, four boys blocked her path. They took one look at her and broke down into hysterical laughter._

"_MIA'S DOING BALLET!?"Carlos gasped._

"_OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FUNNY! YOU LOOK SO STUPID!" James laughed._

"_Shut up! It's not ballet and my dad's making me do it!"_

"_So what is it then if it isn't ballet, huh?!" Kendall questioned crossing his arms over his chest. She pouted, throwing the braid off of her right shoulder. _

"_Ummm….Hip-Hop."_

"_WHAT IS THAT!?" Logan shouted._

"_MIA'S A DANCER MIA'S A DANCER!" They all ran around in a circle shouting it, making her feel even more embarrassed. Quickly Mia got angry, she walked over and kicked Kendall in the shin._

"_OW!"_

"_That's what you get for being mean!" She stalked off into the car. "I'LL BE A FAMOUS DANCER YOU'LL SEE!"_

"_Yeah and we'll be N'Sync! Bye Bye Bye!" Kendall waved._

**13 Years Old**

"_MIA!" Four boys were standing below her bedroom window all in hockey gear. She chuckled and swung her legs out the window before climbing down. Kendall reached up and held her waist as she jumped, allowing her to hit the ground softer. When she turned around all four boys gasped and stepped back in shock. "hey guys! I'm guessing you all made the team? Congratulations that's wonderful!"_

"_Oh my god…" Carlos mumbled, his jaw was open wide. All four boys were staring at her the same way, their eyes fixated on one thing. Incredibly confused she looked over herself trying to see if there was a stain or a rip in her clothes. Finally she found what they were staring at, she gasped and covered her chest with her arms ."OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!"_

"_MIA GOT BOOBS!" James shouted pointing at them. Mia turned dark red._

"_You didn't have those two days ago!" Carlos exclaimed throwing his hockey stick down._

"_They just appeared out of nowhere!" Logan added._

"_Oh, no comment Kendall?" Mia glared at Kendall who was quiet. He cleared his throat._

"_No umm we are just surprised." His voice was much deeper and it was cracking as he spoke. Her eyes widened with delight." HA KENDALL HIT PUBERTY TOO!"_

"_WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE WEIRD BALLS ON MY CHEST!"_

"_YEAH WELL AT LEAST I DON'T SOUND LIKE A BROKEN CASSETTE TAPE!"_

"_Guys, are we going get to boobs too?" Carlos turned to his friends incredibly alarmed._

"_No Los, that's only for girls." Logan patted his back, and Carlos nodded and sighed in relief. "Thank god, I don't know what I would do with myself if I suddenly had boobs. What would my mom say?!"_

**15 Years Old**

_The four young men had just won their first hockey competition of the year. They skated off the ice quickly, ignoring the cheers of parents and fellow students watching them. Quickly they kicked off their skates in the locker room and threw their sticks down._

"_Guys we don't have time we only have fifteen minutes!" Logan announced, checking his watch._

"_Alright screw getting changed let's go then!" Kendall shouted. Four boys, all wearing their hockey uniforms with the exception of sneakers quickly darted out of the rink and began running frantically Logan's mom's car. They all jumped in, lying on their stomachs as they shouted for his mom to 'punch it!' and head for the dance studio. They wanted to make it to Mia's show she had been working on for months. A hip-hop/pop/r&b show. As she continued to dance she continued to expand her horizons of dancing._

_Mia bit her lip peeking behind the curtain. The four seats reserved next to her dad were all empty. She knew it was a slim chance that they would make it to see her performance. They did have a very important hockey game. Even though they promised her they would make it and be able to see her dance, she knew deep down that they wouldn't make it. She turned around and checked the mirror studying her outfit. Spandex black shorts, neon green shoes, layering white and black tanks with a green vest, and a sideways black baseball cap, one long braid hanging through._

"_Alright guys, positions now!" Her teacher instructed. Frowning, she made her way to the front and stood with her back turned to the crowd. When the curtains parted and the music began the formation turned around in one quick jump, and lifted her heads. Her smile couldn't have been any bigger, right in the front she saw the four boys sitting there in their uniforms, Kendall holding a flower and giving a thumbs up._

_When the performance was over she jumped off of the stage and ran to Kendall hugging him. "YOU MADE IT! YOU GUYS REALLY MADE IT!"_

"_Of course we made it! I promised you we'd be here." Kendall gave her a big hug and the flower. She smiled and smelled the flower, clutching it tightly as she hugged the other three boys. "Did you guys win?"_

"_Um, duh of course we won!" James grinned._

"_Aw congratulations that's so wonderful!"_

"_Thanks, you did a great job too Mia." Logan grinned, then stole her hat and put it on his own head. "Oh nasty this is sweaty." He took it off and tossed it back to her._

"_ Logie-Bear."_

**15 and a half years old**

_Logan's mom's van was parked in front of Mia's house, with the boys and Kendall's mom and sister piled inside to head to the airport. Kendall squeezed out of the van and quickly ran to the side of the house where her bedroom window was. The light was still on, so she had to have been there. He picked up a rock and chucked it at the window. Mia looked through the window, Kendall could see how sad she looked as he waved her to come down. He himself was sad they were saying goodbye to her. Well, they had already said their goodbyes earlier in the day, but Kendall had forgotten something. When she was close to the ground he held her waist as she jumped down. Mia turned and looked up at him._

"_What are you doing here? You're going to be late…"_

"_I know… but I had to give you this." Kendall fished around in his pockets, pulling out buttons, nickels, a stray gummy bear, until he found a thin black rope. He pulled on the rope until something popped out of the pocket. He held it up to her._

"_What's this?"_

"_A part of my hockey stick," Kendall undid the hook on the necklace and put it around her neck, "a piece broke off a while ago, so I smoothed the edges… and I might have written a K." he chuckled and stared down at Mia who looked like she wanted to cry._

"_Kendall that's the sweetest thing! Thank you… I actually have something for you too." She sniffled and went unraveled the bracelet on her wrist, "I'm glad you came back actually, I had forgotten to give it to you and it was killing me." Once the bracelet was off her wrist she slid it onto his. Kendall turned it over to see what was hanging from it. "Oh wow…" He studied the picture, it was a small circular wooden frame, inside a picture of Mia and Kendall making a silly face at the camera the day of both of their competitions. The bracelet was a grey and green leather cord bracelet. "Mia this is beautiful thank you.."_

"_Well, something to remember me by." She sniffled, smiling and wiping her eyes. Kendall looked down at her and held her face, pulling her into a kiss. "This isn't goodbye you know, we'll see each other again."_

"_I hope you're telling the truth." Blushing, Mia pecked him softly on the lips before Kendall ran back to the van. _

**23 Years Old**

Mia happily ran around her small studio apartment frantically looking for shoes to put on as she spoke to her dad on the phone. "Yes dad my manager said I got a role in the music video! No I don't know the song or the band but it's a start right?! Well he was telling me who it was but I was too busy screaming happily to answer." Mia laughed pulling on a pair of black flats. She glanced in the mirror, black leggings, and two tank tops layered together. She held a hand to her neck, feeling the hockey stick pendant on her chain before returning back to the phone. "Oh yeah I am excited, listen I have to go daddy I'm going to be late…yeah love you too!" She hung up the phone and grabbed a sweater before darting out the door.

No longer was she the girl that had one single long braid trailing down to her butt, rather it was now hanging just below her shoulders. Her hair naturally darkened over the years, from light brown to a dark, chocolate color, perfectly matching her eyes. Mia had moved out to California to go to a performing arts school for her dancing. While working at a diner as a waitress she went to school and worked outside of the diner trying to get gigs. After driving her car for twenty minutes and nearly running over several birds, she parked at the studio, gave her name and tried to calm down so she didn't seem like an excited freakazoid.

"Mia Bennett yeah? I'm Gustavo Rocque you're gonna meet my boys here I must warn you they're a little…..much."

"umm… what do we mean by that?" Mia questioned. They walked further in together until they were in the dressing room. "DOGS! This is Mia Bennett she'll be one of your partners today."

All four of the boys lifted their heads and their jaws dropped. Mia stepped in more so she could see them. When her eyes landed on Kendall she couldn't believe what she saw sitting in front of her. Her eyes lingered down to his wrist where the bracelet still rested, although it was fairly worn out.

"Mia!" Logan, Carlos, and James jumped up to hug her. Kendall and Mia stared at each other in shock before Mia's knees buckled and she fainted.

"It hasn't even been five minutes and you boys made her faint! UGH!" Gustavo stormed off while the boys just stared down at her.

"Well let's not leave her on the floor." Logan walked over and picked her up, placing her on their sofa. "Kendall? Want to help out?" Kendall shook out of his daze and nodded as he walked over and cleared the sofa for her.

"Well I bet this brings back nice memories huh?" James grinned and slapped Kendall on the back.

"Oh well maybe it was meant to be for us to all reunite! "Carlos grinned like a child, happy to see their old friend again.


	2. Jealousy

"Guys I have to dance with her!" Kendall said quietly.

"Why you? We all miss her too ya know!" Carlos said.

"Because he loves her muah muah muah." James made kissing sounds and faces to Kendall who rolled his eyes. Logan sat beside her pinching her nose until she shot up.

"What the hell!" Mia swatted at her nose, crinkling it until she realized where she was, and who she was sitting with. "Aww… LOGIE-BEAR!" She sat up and hugged Logan tightly. The two of them had forced a close bond when they were younger, ever since she kicked Kendall for pants-ing him when he was the new kid.

"Mia! Isn't this a funny coincidence?" He grinned. She chuckled and nodded. She was so happy she couldn't even speak. Carlos walked over excitedly and gave her a hug, as did James, and Kendall nervously hugged her back.

"You kept my necklace."

"You kept my bracelet." She nodded gesturing to his wrist. Kendall grinned and before he could speak Gustavo walked back in.

"Mia! You need to go to hair and makeup now! DOGS! Get dressed! We have 20 minutes."

"Uhhh…where is-"

"I'll show you!" Carlos grabbed her hand and started running. "Wow Carlos, 23, still hyper?"

"No. Well. Kind of, it depends, we all just really missed you." Carlos hugged her again and walked her to hair and makeup. "How have you been Mia?"

"I've been okay Carlos, I'm in LA now working and stuff. I see you guys are doing a bang up job here as well."

"Yeah things have been pretty great." He grinned and left her at the door. "Well we'll see you later, do you know who you're dancing with?"

"Not at all, I guess it'll be a surprise!" Mia shrugged, she was hoping with every bone in her body she could dance with Kendall. "Oh, what song is this by the way?"

"You took a job and you didn't know what the hell you were doing?" Carlos laughed.

"Okay well they told me but I was screaming and bouncing around so I didn't catch the name."

"Music Sounds Better With You, love song basically." Carlos ruffled her hair before running off to the dressing room to get changed.

Meanwhile in the dressing room Kendall was already dressed, anxiously waiting to hear the pairings. When Gustavo read the list off and he heard Logan and Mia would be paired off, Kendall jumped up.

"Gustavo don't you think maybe I can dance with Mia instead?"

"Why?"

"UHHHH….because Logan sucks at the song."

"Hey!"

"Oh I know Logan's bad at the dance here, that's why he's paired with her, she's the best one out of the girls. And height wise, she was too tall for Carlos, right height for Logan."

"She's the right height for me too!"

"The other girls are taller than Logan and Carlos so they have to be with you and James. Stop throwing a hissy fit, just GET OUT TO THE FLOOR!" He pointed to the door. All the guys ran out, finding their partners. Kendall sighed introducing himself to his partner. When Mia left the makeup station he wanted to shove Logan out of the way and tell her how beautiful she looked. Her hair was wavy, a black headband separated her bangs from the rest of her hair. A cropped leather jacket, a bright red tank top and denim shorts to go with her wedged combat boots. Kendall was barely paying attention to his own partner, he was focused on listening to the two of them talk.

"Wow Mia! You clean up well!" He held his hand out to grasp hers and twirled her around. Mia laughed.

"Thanks Logan you're looking good too! Not a lanky little kid anymore huh?"

"Nope all man." Logan flexed and laughed.

_Logan Mitchell I hate you right now_, Kendall thought as he glared at the two of them.

"So I'm dancing with you?"

"Yeah apparently I'm the worst and you're the best so you have to help me."

"God I'm scared…" Mia laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. The eight individuals took their places on the black floor so they could dance. Within the first 30 seconds Logan had kicked her in the back of the leg and made her fall. Then when they had to grab each other's forearms and slide back he pulled her instead and made her fall. It took three hours to get through the dancing with how many mistakes he made.

"Uhhh…." Logan scratched his hair, Mia was glaring at him.

"You fucker. I'm bruised up now, you owe me coffee or I'm going to eat your soul" She walked away to change clothes for their close up scenes. Logan chuckled and shook his head as he went to change his own outfit. Kendall sat in the dressing room watching Logan.

"Dude this is a little gay, stop watching me."

"I still can't believe you got to dance with her just because you're shorter than me." Logan grinned and winked at Kendall.

"That's what you get for teasing me about my height!" He commented before walking out of the dressing room. Mia met up with him and the two began to film their close up scenes. They had to cut because Mia started laughing and shaking her head.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked.

"Oh god it's like… being romantic with a brother it's so weird."

"Hey how do you think I feel? I feel like I'm molesting a little sister."

"Oh that's an attractive thought." Mia snorted and the two of them joked around for a little bit until they went back to being serious about filming the scenes. Kendall watched in jealousy how Logan stroked her cheek, would lean in like he was going to kiss her. How he held her hips and wrapped his arms around her. When they were done with their scenes Logan walked her back to the dressing room.

"Kendall's really jealous you know."

"Of what?"

"That I got to dance with you." He shoved his hands in his pockets walking with her. "We all missed you ya know, Kendall missed you a lot."

Mia sighed walking, "I missed you guys too, but you didn't exactly keep up your promises with keeping in touch. I know you got really busy but we all fell out of touch."

"Well you didn't exactly come to our shows ya know."

Mia tilted her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Logan. I went to two shows. I couldn't get tickets that were close enough to see you guys because your fan girls are INCREDIBLY rich to buy up all those really expensive tickets. Not like I can sneak backstage and see you guys either because I'm no one special so do you really want to continue this 'no one kept in touch' conversation Logan because I can go on for a while and I'm really tired and exhausted and I just want to get dressed in my own clothes." Mia sighed. Logan frowned looking at her, she looked tired from the dancing and from talking about the past time where none of them were together.

"No…. just get changed, maybe all of us can go out for coffee." Mia nodded and walked into the dressing room to change back into the clothes she arrived in. Logan left too to get changed, once all the guys were done with their shots and a changed they went to look for Mia. She was sitting on the floor outside the studio with her legs outstretched and playing Angry Birds on her phone. The four of them looked down at her, their shadows towering over her which she didn't seem to notice. "BULLSHIT I hit that last ice block bitch ass little—"

"Someone has a fowl mouth." James commented. Mia looked up and blushed, quickly she stood up dusting off the pack of her leggings.

"Hey guys so um, do we want to get coffee or eat or….?" She shifted standing there with her old friends. Suddenly everything felt awkward. There they were, five grown adults, no longer the awkward 15 year olds they once were. Mia took her time looking over each and every one of them. It seemed that all of them had gone from lanky to ripped over the years. Thankfully James had cut his hair, she absolutely hated his old hair style it drove her crazy. Kendall looked like he matured, his physical features becoming more prominent. His eyes seemed to be more intense, and there on his wrist, he still had that bracelet….

As she was looking them over, they were looking her over. Mia had grown a little bit, roughly the same height as Carlos, or an inch shorter, too close to tell. They noticed her body was more lean and toned, thanks to the leggings perfectly outlining her shape. The biggest change of all was her hair, so much shorter than it once was and darker. If they hadn't heard her name, they might not have known it was her.

"Oh uhh…let's get food I'm starving." Carlos nodded, rubbing his belly for emphasis.

"Okay, well my car is over there so I'll follow you guys wherever."

"Okay sounds good." Logan patted her on the shoulder. The guys jumped into their car while she got into hers. As Mia drove behind them, James decided to talk to Kendall.

"Hey, do you still like her? After all these years?"

"I don't know James, I'd like to spend some time with her though to decide that." Kendall was lying, a part of him did still like Mia. But they were bother older now, what if she was a completely different person. What if Kendall wasn't the same guy she thought he was.

"Alright because she's hot and I need to tap that." All four guys stared at James. Mia honking the horn alerted Logan to keep driving.

"Dude that's our friend!" Carlos added.

"Yeah, our friend who has gotten really hot. She was always pretty, but now she's hot, and a consenting adult. So if you're not in love with her I'll take a shot."

"James, this time you're going to need to back off of this one. I'm going to date Mia, she's back and I'm not ruining it."

"Damn Kendall, being a little possessive there aren't you?"

"James you can shove your lucky comb right up your-" They were interrupted by Mia knocking on the passenger side window. The cars had parked in a lot for a pizzeria, and she was standing there waiting for them to get out. All four males jumped and screamed, Mia jumped back, startled by their screaming.

"Come on I'm starving!" They all piled out the car and walked towards the restaurant. James casually draped an arm over her shoulders as they were walking, pulling her closer. Oh yeah, he wanted to get on Kendall's nerves. He wouldn't pursue her, but he had to just tease Kendall.

"So you're looking good Mia!"

"Thanks James, you look good too. Thank god you cut your hair, you looked like a retarded sheepdog with that gross long hair." Mia laughed and walked in the door Carlos had pulled open. James gasped, his mouth hung open as he stood there, processing what he had just heard. Kendall smirked, catching up to Mia.

_Oh yeah, she's the same girl._


	3. Pizza

When they walked into the pizzeria Mia told them to grab a booth to sit down in, and that she would order the pizza. Kendall decided to join her, it would be a nice chance to talk to her alone. Leaning against the counter, he watched as she stared at the display cases, biting her lip. She looked so intent that he couldn't help but chuckle. She lifted her head and stared at him, "Oh, what's so funny, Knight?"

"You're so concentrated on what to get, it's cute." Mia chuckled and shook her head. She ordered two pies, and a separate slice for herself that was topped with French fries and pepperoni. They stood by the counter waiting for their order. Mia held up his wrist and turned the bracelet over to see if the wooden pendant was still there. Faded and scratched, it was still there holding a faded picture of the two of them. She smiled and looked up at Kendall, whose green eyes were watching her the entire time.

"Good to see you kept it.

"Same to you." He grinned and flicked the small wooden piece on her chain. "So, how was dancing with Logan?"

She shook her head and laughed." Aw, Logan's a sweetheart but he cannot dance it was brutal. I know I have tons of bruises from him kicking me."

"Yeaaahhh he's the worst dancer, Carlos is somehow the best, we don't get it."

"It's all of that energy, it's gotta go somewhere." Mia nodded. The two laughed, and afterwards Kendall placed a hand on her arm. His touch made her shiver, she glanced at his hand before looking up to his green eyes.

"You know, since we're back together again, I think we should use this time wisely."

"Y-yeah definitely. Uhhh… well tomorrow's no good. We have to finish the video, and I have work tomorrow."

"Yeah? What do you do?"

"…..I'm a bartender at Stevie's." She mumbled quietly looking everywhere else except Kendall.

"You seem embarrassed by that?"

"Well, we're both 23. You're an incredibly successful member of a boy band and I'm a dancer looking for her big break while being a bartender for a bunch of sleazy men. Not exactly glamorous in comparison you know."

"You know, fame doesn't matter if you're not true to yourself, or the same person you once were before fame." Kendall told her, grabbing the pizza boxes. Mia reached over and grabbed her individual slice walking with him to the table.

"Would you say you're the same person Kendall?"

"Just much cuter." He chuckled and set the pizza on the table before sliding into the booth beside Logan. Kendall and James were both sitting on the outer sides of the booth with space between the both of them. Mia pulled over a chair and sat it in front of the table, as though she was the head.

"Wow, Mia's sitting at the head of the table, she's our boss now you guys." Logan remarked, throwing open the pizza box.

"Oh kind of like back home right?" Mia laughed biting into her pizza.

"You were definitely not the boss." Kendall chuckled.

"Um, I believe I was Kendall, it's okay, you were second in command if that helps." Mia grinned and went back to eating her pizza. The gang finished munching down on their pizzas. Before they were going to leave Mia stopped them. She took out her phone and passed it around to each of them.

"So this was really nice you guys, but I'm going to go home now I'm exhausted." She stood up once they all exchanged numbers and tossed out the garbage. The guys stood up as well, leaving the pizza place and walking towards their cars.

"Oh yeah definitely it's been a long day, but we'll see you tomorrow right?" Logan glanced at his old best friend.

"Definitely Logie-bear " Mia smiled and hugged Logan. "We still have to finish shooting the video! So I'll see you guys tomorrow." She went and hugged each and every one of them before going to her car.

"I still hate that nick-name you know!" Logan called, getting into his car.

"I'm well aware you do Logan!" Mia chuckled and got into her car. She drove past the four boys and waved before leaving.

**Mia's POV**

When I got home I immediately ran upstairs and dove towards the sofa. I frantically dialed my friend's number, I hate calling her sometimes because she always answers on the last ring because she has to dance to her damn ringtone.

Dancers…ugh, how annoying we can be.

"It's Jamie."

"JAMIE OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

"…Clearly something good because you're screaming into my phone?" I laughed and sighed happily.

"Remember my friends I told you about? Big Time Rush?"

"The make believe friends."

"They're not make-believe asshole I have pictures with them. I've showed you the pictures!"

"Alright alright just continue…"

"I was in their music video today! I GOT TO DANCE WITH MY FRIENDS AGAIN! We hung out! Kendall still has the bracelet I gave him oh gosh… and they all look great and Kendall looks…even better I mean wow—"

"Mia."

"What?"

"Did you forget you have a boyfriend of two months?" Shit. Oh my god. OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. "Oh my god you forgot you have a boyfriend."

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot that! What kind of girlfriend am I?"

"Clearly one that is still in love with someone else and is an awful girlfriend."

"..THANKS JAMIE THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!"

"It wasn't meant to make you feel better Mia, what the hell is wrong with you? You didn't kiss him or anything did you? That would make you a cheater."

"No… I didn't I'm not a cheater." I sighed and flopped on my bed.

"….Do you want to be a cheater?"

"No I can't be branded as a cheater that's awful."

"Alright, well are you going to dump Lucas?"

"I can't dump Lucas just because I met up with my friends again in hopes that I'll date Kendall."

"So then forget about the guys and just focus on YOUR BOYFRIEND! He's the one that's been there for you for the last two months. Not them Mia, don't ruin what you have for something you want."

"Alright thanks Jamie…I'm not going to ruin anything though."

"That's what every girl says. Talk to you later." Jamie hung up the phone. Right when I tossed the phone onto the sofa there was a knock at the door. Ugh, I don't want to answer the door I've had a god damn long day. I'm just going to ignore it…

"Mia I know you're home it's Lucas. Open the damn door."

How the fuck does he know I'm home?

I got up and pulled the door open, he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me pushing me further into the apartment. I pushed at him lightly on his chest to get him to back off a bit.

"Easy tiger, what's with the sex-drive today?"

"I can't just enjoy my girlfriend's rockin' body?" He laughed and kissed my neck. I rolled my eyes kicking the door behind him and pulling away. "No sex, you know that. Now, what's up? I just got home how'd you know I was back?"

"Eh I took a shot."He shrugged and walked over to my sofa to relax and put his feet up on the coffee table. I hate when he does that, it's okay if I do it, but not for him. I took a minute to study him, spikey dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, lip ring, a bar on his eyebrow…okay so the bad boy image is kind of hot to me leave me alone. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty good." I shrugged and sat on the couch hiding my sheer excitement. When I sat down I heard my phone ring for a second, ohh a text message. I unlocked the screen and read the text and instantly smiled wide. Lucas stared at me and I wiped the smile off my face quickly typing a reply.

"Who's that?"

"Just a friend." I said as I wrote. He snatched the phone from me and checked it, reading it out loud.

"From Kendall huh? 'Great seeing you Mia, can't wait till tomorrow', and what did you send? 'I can't wait either'. Who the fuck is Kendall?" I snatched my phone back and put it in my pocket.

"Okay one, you don't get to do that to me because I sure as hell don't go through your phone or text messages like that, that's rule number one. Now that's my old friend Kendall, back from Minnesota. He's in Big Time Rush, I was filming the music video with them today and I have to go back tomorrow. That's all it was, completely innocent Lucas so don't freak out."

"Alright alright, as long as you're not doin' anything you shouldn't be I'll leave your phone alone."

"Geez you act like you're my father or something."

"Mmmm well you know you can always call me daddy." He leaned over to kiss me again holding the back of my neck. See I don't understand that whole daddy thing. When you're dating someone why would you call them daddy? That freaks me out, I wouldn't want to be making out with some guy and saying 'daddy', I would then think of my own dad. That's disturbing and I don't need the image of incest in my mind. Gross.

After making out for a little bit and watching TV Lucas decided to call it a night. Thank god I'm exhausted and I need to sleep! I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye before closing it behind him. Eesh. Lucas is a great guy but sometimes he's just a bit…much. I dragged myself to the bathroom and showered before dropping on my bed. God…. It isn't weird being so excited to see my old friends right? I mean, I'm not a bad person for forgetting I have a boyfriend for a couple of hours today am I?

Oh fuck I'm an awful person I'm going to hell.


	4. She Got Away

Oh man, sometimes I regret getting this lovely music video offer.

"Logan we're not even dancing here how the hell are you still doing this?" I asked as I sat on the floor, rubbing my shins. Not sure how, but Logan managed to kick me in my shins and dear god that kid's feet are like hammers, it's ridiculous!

"Mia I'm so so so sorry."

"I wasn't joking about that coffee you know! You're going to buy me coffee at some point to fix this!" He nodded with a laugh as he helped me up. I glanced behind him to see Kendall staring and then looking down and away, he then turned to talk to his dancing partner for the video. Well… alright I guess he heard me demanding some coffee! After that we went back to shooting the scenes with all of us together just trying to have a good time. First up, that whole circle thing with….the solo dancer in the middle…that …thing.

"Alright Mia, here's your chance to go for it, don't embarrass us." Logan laughed and shoved me to the middle.

"Either way you need to buy me coffee!" I sang. Okay so I have this… weird thing I like to do…I spent years mimicking Michael Jackson dance moves only to find out the secret is in the god damn shoes, so, I have to toss those ideas out the window. So when I get to the middle I just did a couple of pop and lock steps I used to do, hey I like it. It's fun you feel like you have no bones sometimes. Now after that little shin dig was done we had to do a few more scenes to clean up some of our shots from yesterday. By the time we were done I had twenty minutes to get to work. I ran away from the gang and ran to the dressing room. I quickly pulled on my change of clothes for work, a black corset, skinny jeans and flats.

Hey, I need those tips. I feel disgusting doing it, but it pays the bills, and my obsessive compulsive need to buy hats.

"Hey Mia! So we were wondering if—holy boobs." Carlos looked down and blinked a few times. I threw my jacket on and laughed zipping it up.

"Sorry Carlos I can't go out today like I said yesterday, but text me and let me know okay?" I smiled. He shook out of his daze and nodded quickly. Geez are we stuck on the whole boob thing again? When I was 13 he couldn't stop staring and now I feel like he's trying to burn a gaze through my jacket. "Carlos if you want tits so bad you can get surgery for it." His eyes widened in shock.

"But Logan said boobs were only for girls!" I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Not anymore sugar." I laughed and walked away from Carlos. I could hear him running to Logan saying he lied to him about boobs. Man if only I could stay to listen to that conversation, my day would so be made. Anyways, I hopped into the car, drove to work and threw my jacket on a chair as I got behind the counter.

"You literally made it with 4 seconds to spare." My boss, Johnny commented. Johnny is pretty cool, he's older, about thirty-four ish? No idea…, but he's a cool boss! Also he set me up with Lucas, somewhat. He introduced us because I kept ignoring Lucas at the bar, took him a couple of days but I finally spoke to him.

"I know aren't I magical!? Sorry, I had the video to shoot."

"No don't worry about it kid I know you were off dancin', and you weren't late so nothing to be sorry for." He pat my back and walked away to the back of the bar to sort money or..whatever it is he does back there, because I have no idea. So I was chatting it up with this older man, letting him tell me how awful he feels for cheating on his wife with his old best gal pal from high school.

Eesh, kind of similar.

BUT I DID NOT CHEAT I AM NOT A CHEATER DAMN IT.

Well, after he downed another glass of whiskey he spun around and got off the stool, he paid for the drink and left a nice tip in the tip jar, score, before leaving. I left the bar for a second, Kyle was the other bartender on duty so not like anyone could lean over and steal drinks. I walked to the back of the bar, wiping down the booths I felt someone press their pelvis into my backside and hold my hips. Son of a bitch. I quickly turned around raising a hand and I sighed noticing it was Lucas, I raised the hand back up and shoved him away. "What is wrong with you? You can get me fired for unethical behavior on duty." All he did was snort and laugh, sliding into the booth.

"Oh please, Johnny is the one that got us talking in the first place he won't fire you."

"Yeah well you never know Lucas, and stop doing that it freaks me out! Now, do you want anything?"

"Buffalo wings would be totally killer right now." He grinned and I nodded walking away to place an order to the kitchen. I can't stay mad at him long you know, he has this little grin where it looks like his eyes are sparkling and it's just too cute! So after a couple of minutes I gave him his order and went back behind the bar to start mixing and serving drinks. It was a pretty good night, I was getting a hell of a lot of tips put into the jar and I can tell I'm going to have some spending money to buy new dance shoes soon.

Well look, it was either this or stripping, I somehow find more dignity in this.

A couple of hours went by and Lucas stayed in that same booth hanging out with his buddies. It's a bit weird sometimes, he'll just come in and stay my entire shift to take me home. Don't get me wrong it's sweet, but also a bit um….creepy and overbearing? Oh well. Anyways, a couple of hours later I walked over to the two new bodies that settled at the bar and smiled brightly, "Hey what can I get you—LOGAN?! KENDALL!?"

They turned around so I could see their faces and they grinned. Oh great now they get to see me working dragging out tips from drunk people.

"Hey Mia, thought we'd pay you a visit." Logan grinned. I chuckled and shook my head, wiping down the table.

"That's sweet you guys, can I get you anything?"

"We'll both just have a beer." Kendall nodded. I nodded and pulled out two cold beers, popping the cap off and placing It in front of them. "So how is it today?"

"Great it's a full house." I nodded, the tables, booths, and the bar were filled up nicely. I like this place because it's kind of like a dive with a killer bar area so… it's fun. "Hey give me like ten minutes I'll go on my break and talk to you guys alright?" They both nodded and I quickly went to tend to a few more people before moving from behind the bar and walking over to them. I wrapped an arm around each of them and kissed their cheeks. "My favorite boy-band members. This is a nice surprise!"

"Yeah well we figured we have nothing else to do so we might as well crash your job." Logan laughed.

"Wow Logan that's so sweet!" I rolled my eyes. "Well tomorrow my shift is getting covered so I can hang out then."

"Hey that sounds perfect." Kendall smiled and ugh..those dimples and that smile! They are so killer and adorable with those blonde yes—

Woah Mia you have a boyfriend stop thinking of Kendall that way…

**Kendall's POV**

Logan and I were joking around having a great time with Mia. I gotta say she's pretty cool as a bartender it's like she has this little …commanding swagger about her just because she makes people drinks. Plus um… her outfit is kind of nice, I like it.. So we were having a great time but this… douche-bag looking blonde with piercings came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and biting her ear lobe. It took every fiber of my being to not get up and sock him in the face, but that feeling quickly died down when I saw her pull away from him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Guys this is uh….my boyfriend Lucas, this is Logan and Kendall, my best friends from back home."

_Boyfriend_? Of course she has a boyfriend why wouldn't she? She's so pretty now obviously she isn't single. Sigh.

"Hey, yeah I'm _her boyfriend_," ugh, he had to emphasize that more.

"They get it Lucas." Mia looked a little bit uncomfortable with Lucas there and it felt like the whole atmosphere just got a little bit more tense. He kept wrapping his arms around her waist or pulling her close and hugging her. Mia would just pull away each time and she looked embarrassed and agitated. She likes her own personal space, she can't deal with that whole smothering bullshit, I know it gets her mad.

"So what were you guys doing?" He asked, ugh, nosey bastard.

"We're just talking and catching up Lucas."

"Yeah? Well how come—" Mia shushed him and excused herself from us, dragging him away to talk to him. Mia has this habit when she's defending herself or in the middle of an argument, she likes to move her head to every point she makes. One point, head tilts to the right, when she makes another point, her head moves to the left, it's pretty funny actually when you're watching but when she's….being a lawyer to you.

"He seems nice….?" Logan turned to me, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"He seems like a smothering, clingy douchebag."

"Is that Kendall Knight the friend talking, or Kendall Knight I want to be more than friends talking?"

"It's, Logan if you don't shut it I'll hit you, Kendall Knight talking."

"Hey, fair enough I was just asking." He shrugged and took another swig of beer." I don't know, if she's happy you can't really say anything can you? I mean, it isn't any of our places to make a comment since we _just_ got back into her life."

"I know Logan I'm not going to say anything!"

"Just reminding you…" He sang. I shook my head and glanced over to see Mia lightly shove Lucas away before he shook his head, going another direction and Mia walking back over to us.

"Sorry about that, he's… he's the jealous type but don't worry about it." She smiled and I nodded drinking my beer." So tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah definitely we'll all go out bowling or something."

"I'd like that Kendall!" Ugh, just her saying that was enough to make my night. They always say in life there will be that girl, and she'll be the one that got away. For the longest time I thought it was Jo when she went to New Zealand and came back… but when she came back it just wasn't quite the same. Those feelings of love were never as strong, and I found myself thinking of Mia once again. Mia was the one that got away, and even now after finding her again she still isn't mine. This has to happen…but I can't wreck a relationship if she's happy I'm not that kind of guy. "Kendall?" I looked up and she laughed shaking her head." I was saying to Logan my break is over and I'm gonna go back to work. I'll see you later or tomorrow or right?"

"Yeah sure Mia.."

"Great, see you boys!" She kissed each of us on the cheek before lifting the wooden counter and going back to her job.

Somehow Mia, I'm not gonna let you go again.


	5. Bowling

Running beside Jamie on the treadmill can be one of two things for me, either very good motivation, or the death of me. Jamie has been running since she was about ten years old so this chick can run a marathon no problem. Me? Not so much! She told me running was good with dancing, I'd rather just dance to work out but hey, I have gotten a couple more jobs than I used to get so perhaps it's helping me out in some way. Anyways, what usually happens is that she'll either keep a nice pace for me to keep up to or she'll keep going faster and faster until I stumble and nearly fall and die. Today was one of those stumble and die days.

"Hey look at that, a little faster than last time, see? This helps you." Jamie breathed turning off the treadmill. I groaned and turned the treadmill off, standing there bent over breathing heavily. "You act like you ran a marathon." She laughed throwing my towel on my shoulder.

"Fuck dude I feel like I did…" I stood up and chugged my bottle of water before walking with her to lift weights. "Shit you're a beast."

"No I'm just healthy." She laughed picking up the ten pound weights while I grabbed the five pounds, alright look don't judge me she's been doing this for a while! You think playing hockey occasionally with the boys would have helped me in my youth but no, nothing stuck. "So how was work?"

"Which work?" I chuckled.

"Both, did you kiss Kendall?"

"No asshole I did not kiss Kendall, I'm not going to cheat on Lucas." I shook my head as we were lifting weights, Jamie has me pegged that I'm going to cheat on Lucas and I'm honestly not, if we're in a relationship then that's it, just us, no fooling around with anyone else on the sidelines that's just how it is.

"Hey I'm just asking." She shrugged and before I could answer I saw Lucas approaching us from behind in the mirror, I groaned. See this is why we should have joined an all-women's gym, that way he can't come up to us in the middle of our workout, this is crucial girl gossip time.

"Baby I love the way you look in your workout gear." He said as he approached me and kissed my cheek. I was just wearing a sports bra and yoga pants with sneakers, I don't get what's so attractive about that.

"Thanks Lucas….what's up?"

"Just seeing how my girl is doing while getting a great workout." He smiled, ugh, he has such a cute smile. Lucas has a pretty great body too, he treats the gym like a second home.

"Well she's just working out and hanging out with Jamie…your girlfriend will talk to you later!" I smiled sweetly trying to get him to leave. I mean seriously it's like everywhere I go he's right there to check on me, like holy shit dude.

"Alright I'll see you later then sexy." He slapped my butt before leaving and Jamie looked at me rolling her eyes.

"You have a special taste in men, Mia."

"Okay first you say don't cheat on Lucas because he's the one that's been there for you, now you say I have a special taste in men, does nothing please you?"

"Hey I liked Lucas before now he just seems overly clinging, like a kid that was breast-feeding and you just ripped the tit from his mouth mid-suckle."

"That was an incredibly graphic simile you just used."

"I can't believe you said simile instead of comparison."

"So clearly we're both out of our minds huh?"

"I guess so." Jamie laughed and we continued on the weights until the zumba class had started. Let's be honest, we don't _need_ to take the zumba classes at the gym, but zumba is so much fun you kind of just have to if you ever have the chance. Then again since Jamie and I are professional dancers we're kind of like the giant pricks in the group because we can do everything perfectly, but that's why we stand in the back, so no one sees us and wants to kill us. Believe me, middle-aged women at the gym, they are some catty little things…

Well after spending a good chunk of the morning and part of the afternoon at the gym, Jamie and I said our goodbyes and went home. I took a shower and wrapped myself in a towel looking for clothes to wear for the day, then my phone began to ring and naturally I had to answer it.

"Hey Kendall." I smiled wide and it wasn't even intentional.

"Hey Mia, not busy are you?"

"Nope I did everything I had to do in the morning, what's up?"

"Well I was thinking the five of us could go bowling tonight? There's this cool sort of… 'party' bowling alley where it looks just like a club, except you could bowl."

"Hey that sounds great, do you mind if I invite someone?"

"Is it Lucas?" I swear I heard Kendall sigh when he said Lucas.

"No actually my friend Jamie, she's a cool girl, a little blunt though."

"Sure it'll be fun, we'll make teams of three."

"Great! I'll see you tonight then Kendall.. Wait what time and where?"

"Oh the bowling alley is on Gallagher Road and Star Avenue, you can't miss it, and eight o'clock is fine?"

"Definitely, I'll see you later Ken-Doll."

"See ya Mimi." He chuckled and hung up the phone. I don't know where that came from but I felt like I just had to use that nickname, and he used my nick name right back so that's completely harmless right? There's nothing wrong with that at all! I quickly called Jamie and invited her to join us, and after she teased me for a bit because I sounded so beyond excited she agreed. So now I just have to pick her up later on. Ugh my phone won't stop ringing.

"Hello?" I sounded a bit annoyed, I didn't even check the caller ID.

"Hey baby!" Lucas' voice sounded annoying to me at the moment.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?"

"Wanted to know if you want to come out tonight with me and the guys, we're gonna go drinking and maybe play some pool."

"Tonight isn't a good night I have plans already."

"With who?" Suddenly his voice sounded really serious, again he sounds like he's my father or something, the fuck is that?

"With my friends from back home and Jamie…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know we'll just go out and have fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"I don't know Lucas, whatever we decide on doing! What's with the twenty questions you don't trust me?"

"Well they're four guys Mia—"

"Let's get this straight Lucas. I don't question what you do when you go out with your friends, I treat you like a responsible adult like you should be treating me. I'm not answering these questions and you're going to stop questioning me like I'm a criminal." I hung up the phone and sighed throwing myself on the bed. Was that too mean? I don't know, I just hate sometimes how he feels the need to keep constant tabs on me. Okay yes I'm hanging out with four guys from back home and I used to like one of them. He doesn't know I used to like Kendall! Therefore his paranoia is invalid and I can justify acting like a bitch…

**That Night**

"So try not to be a complete asshole okay?" I laughed as I pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley. Wow Kendall was right, it does look like a club.

"Hey I will be on my best behavior I promise." Jamie chuckled, "You know, you make me seem like an evil bitch."

"Well if the shoe fits…"

"Oh real nice." She snorted and shoved me, I just laughed and the two of us walked inside and rented our shoes before finding their lane. Wasn't too hard to find because it was the only section where there was just a tray full of corn dogs on the table, so I knew Carlos was there. "Ohhhh corn dogs." Jamie smiled as we walked over. Hmm…I wonder…

"Hey guys!" I grinned walking over. "This is my friend Jamie, Jamie that's James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall."

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you guys." She looked at Kendall when she said that, hm, wow, way to make it obvious huh.

"So how about we make this into teams huh?" James grinned, "I see it only fair that the beautiful James and Jamie bowl together, and we'll take Carlos too because after all, he is the best."

"Damn right I am." Carlos grinned and bit into a corn dog, then when Jamie grabbed one to eat his eyes lit up. Oh gosh…

"Fine, then Logan, Kendall and I will just kick your ass." I grinned draping my arms around the both of them.

"Bring it on sister!" Jamie laughed.

**Kendall's POV**

The thing I like about Mia is that she knows how to have fun, and even when she's competitive, she doesn't let it consume her. For example, bowling has been her worst sport and I have never seen her get a strike, like just now she got a gutter ball, but she didn't let that upset her. She just laughed and skipped away to sit beside me. I'm so glad she did not bring Lucas, I don't want to have to see that… douchebag all over her, I don't think I would be able to handle it. Besides, Carlos is taking a liking to Jamie, love at first corn dog. Then again James obviously wants to fuck her so we'll see how that goes.

"Kendall!" I turned and saw her shaking her head. "Your turn dude come on get us a strike!" She squeezed my shoulders and I couldn't help but grin and nod.

"Don't worry Mia, a strike especially for you." I got up and grabbed the neon green ball and threw it down the lane, and like I said, a perfect strike just for Mia. "And that's how it's done!" I grinned turning around and walking back to my seat. She clapped and hugged me, and I didn't want to let go, but then that would have been creepy. Then Logan went up and got a strike, again she clapped then hugged him too.

"Come on Mia you have to start pulling your own weight on this team!" Logan joked.

"I'm trying you guys!" Mia leaned over me to grab her bottle of water that was on the table beside me. When she did that I had to fight the urge to grab her face and kiss her. I don't know what it is but after seeing her again after all these years it's just… it's driving me crazy knowing there's a boyfriend and I can't do anything at all.

I sighed looking over to see Carlos talking to Jamie, he was actually on good behavior tonight. Jamie was laughing and eating corn dogs with Carlos and the two of them really seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey," I glanced over at Mia. "I'm going to go get some drinks, want to come with me?" I nodded and got up ,following her to the bar. That's one of the reasons why we like this bowling alley so much, it's really got this club party vibe that makes it that much more fun, plus it's open really late.

"Having fun Mia?" I asked as she finished ordering a round of beers.

"Definitely Kendall this is great, I can't believe I haven't been here before!"

"Lucas doesn't take you to places like this?"

"No… we mostly just hang out at the bar, play pool, sometimes he takes me out to dinner, nothing too romantic, or um…fun I guess… you know?" She said and I nodded. Mia always claimed she was the girl that wasn't into so much romance but I know that was a lie. I know she's a hopeless romantic just like I am, or she wouldn't be wearing that necklace of mine, she wouldn't have given me a bracelet, and when we were back in Minnesota she _definitely_ would not have been hiding a bunch of Molly Ringwald movies in her room.

"Well, I think it's important to have those hopeless romantic days, and those fun hanging out with friends days." I said and she smiled a bit.

"You were always the hopeless romantic weren't you Kendall?"

"Well, I have been known to be the king of romance." I winked at her and she chuckled shaking her head. The two of us grabbed the drinks and started heading back.

"I really like this though, its fun, so…thanks for inviting me!"

"Hey, any time, now that we're both in LA we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"That's great." She grinned and I know I grinned even harder. That means she wants to see more of me! So…. What If there's a way I can win her from Lucas? No… I don't know, I'd feel awful making her upset and lose someone she obviously cares about just so I could date her. Ugh, this is so difficult, but I can't let her go.


	6. Oh Shit

**Kendall's POV**

Damn, last night was so much fun I wish it didn't end. After we were bowling a couple of rounds, and sadly lost because well, Mia sucks, we went out and we got some frozen yogurt. Then we walked along the beach and it… would have been such a cool romantic time if she wasn't dating Lucas. We were all just walking in the sand and joking around then Mia got cold so I draped my sweater around her shoulders to keep her warm. After that she just didn't feel like walking, so I gave her a piggy back ride and she covered my eyes and told me where to go. She ended up walking me into a column of the boardwalk so we fell backwards and it was just so fun and perfect…

After that she went home and it sucked to see her go! Look I'm not desperately clinging to her it's just hard to be around her and not be able to do or say anything. It's not easy you know!

I just finished my run outside and when I walked in to the kitchen Logan was there eating a bowl of cereal.

"Sup Kendall, good run?"

"Yeah you know, just thinking." I nodded grabbing a bottle of water.

"So Mia called." He said it so casually but I immediately spun around to listen to him, he smirked and continued to eat the next spoonful of cereal agonizingly slow just to tease me.

"Well!?"

"Well she said last night was awesome and that we have to do it again. She also told me Jamie's taking a liking to Carlos so you know, I told her Carlos obviously is hooked on Jamie." He shrugged and went back to his cereal.

"That's it…?"

"Oh, she said she's always free in the mornings and afternoon but if we want to go out again like last night that next week would be awesome."

"Good I'll keep that in mind." I nodded and went to make myself a bowl of cereal and I could hear Logan chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You're like a little puppy dog when it comes to Mia, you're crushing hard dude and it's been three days."

"Shut up Logan." I shoved him lightly and he just laughed and continued to eat.

**Mia's POV**

"SO you and Carlos were pretty you know, buddy-buddy last night huh?" I teased as we were working on our legs at the gym.

"Hey he's pretty cool not gonna lie." Jamie smiled a bit. "He's a cute guy! He's totally goofy and free-spirited."

"Yeah he'll contrast your rude-ass nicely." I smiled and she shoved me off the machine. "Ouch, asshole."

"Woops, sorry I guess my hand slipped forward and hit you."

"Mhmm." I muttered and got back on the machine.

"So what about you and Kendall?" I groaned and shook my head. "OH come on you can't sit there and tell me you weren't thinking about him in a romantic light that's complete bullshit I saw you last night."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything lovey dovey last night."

"Your eyes girl…"

"My eyes?"

"Yup, when words don't speak, actions and eyes do! Your eyes were all like 'oh man Kendall I love you I need you in my life' and you two were so cute and adorable at the beach—AND SEE YOU'RE FUCKING SMILING SO BIG DUDE!" I quickly stopped smiling and looked down and she just sighed.

"This isn't going to be pretty Mia you need to get your shit together."

"No I don't I'm perfectly fine with the way things are…" I kept working out and we were quiet for the rest of the time. We cut it a little short today because well, after that we didn't feel like talking, and if we don't talk when we workout then we're just not doing anything. I went home, spoke to Logan for a little bit, changed and flopped down on my couch. Ugh, that was normal behavior from me last night wasn't it? We were _best friends_ before! I've known them since we were toddlers, it's perfectly acceptable! Ugh I hate this, why is life suddenly so complicated when men are involved?

There was a knock on my door and I knew instantly who it was. I got up and pulled it open, waiting for him to enter before closing it behind him.

"So how was last night?" He asked quickly spinning around to face me.

"You know? It was amazing actually I'm going to see them again next week."

"Oh really?"

"Really, how was your night?"

"It was great actually, we went to the bar and hug out for a bit, then we decided to hit the strip club."

HE WENT TO A STRIP CLUB?

"YOU WENT TO A STRIP CLUB!"

"I did, damn the women there were fine they could give your body a run for your money." He laughed a bit. "This one girl, Candy, she does this thing with her hips that—"

"You're an asshole! I can't believe you did that Lucas what the hell would possess you to do that?"

"Well you were hanging out with a bunch of guys I figured I could hang around with a bunch of girls, so we're even."

"No you fucking asshole we are not even! I hung out with those guys because they were my _best friends from back home. _ You went to see some dirty stripper thinking that would make us even but it doesn't. You're a fucking idiot I don't understand what goes through your mind before you do something but it can't be the words 'hey is this a smart decision' because obviously you just go ahead and do something stupid!"

"Hey don't call me a fucking idiot you little bitch!"

"THEN DON'T DO ANYTHING FUCKING STUPID AND I WON'T HAVE TO CALL YOU NAMES!" I turned away from him and sat on the sofa with my arms crossed over my chest. Ugh what a moron he pisses me off so much sometimes I don't understand why guys are so dumb and have to make everything in life so much more difficult. I mean really, I see my friends, he sees a stripper? That doesn't add up at all.

"I'm sorry cupcake." Lucas sat down beside me and grasped my hand, I pulled away and looked away from him. "Look come on Mia what I did was stupid and I'm sorry."

"You think you'll apologize that easily to me? Fat chance Lucas I'm pissed at you."

"What can I do to make it up to you Mia? Please?" I looked to him and his eyes were begging for me to forgive him. I just shook my head and looked away. He placed kisses behind my earlobe then started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Lucas…."I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, this isn't fair at all!

"Yeah baby?" He bit down on my collarbone, then slowly licked his way back up my neck to my earlobe.

"S-stop…"

"Sorry I didn't hear you." He cupped my face and then kissed me hard. We continued kissing and then I realized this son of a bitch was trying to make me forget. I pushed him away hard and wiped my mouth.

"Wow asshole, you are not going to get away with this easily."

"OH COME ON MIA!"

"NO!" I grabbed him by the ear and stood up dragging him to the door. "When you're ready to apologize to me like a normal person and not a raging sex fiend then you can talk to me, otherwise leave me alone." I pushed him out the door and locked it behind him. Ugh what a jerk! Men are stupid, maybe I sure make my life a million times easier and become a lesbian and just forget men in the world. It would definitely solve these little problems I have. Whatever..

Later on I went to work. I was busy wiping down a booth. It was pretty empty today, but hey Monday isn't exactly a busy day, it's a dead day for us.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I turned around and saw Kendall smiling at me. He took his beanie off and slid into the booth.

"Kendall! Uh…hey what's up?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing, you look a little down. Is everything okay, Mimi?"

"Oh um…. Yeah everything's fine.."

"You're lying." Kendall chuckled shaking his head. I sighed, he got me, I could never lie to Kendall for some reason. I don't know how, maybe it was witchcraft, but he could always tell if I was lying or hiding something.

"I'll bring you a drink and I'll…tell you when I come back okay?" Kendall nodded and I walked over to the bar, pouring him a beer from the tap.

"Friend huh?" Kyle chuckled cleaning up a mug.

"Yes my friend! Do you mind…?"

"No go ahead it's dead today, I'll let you know if I need some help."

"Thanks Kyle." I smiled and walked back over putting the drink in front of Kendall.

"Alright, so tell me what's going on Mimi."

"Lucas was kind of mad about me hanging out with all of the guys last night." I sighed and saw Kendall furrow his adorable eyebrows. "So we were talking today and he said because I was hanging out with you guys, he found it fair to go….see strippers with the guys."

"You've got to be kidding me. That's disgusting." Kendall frowned. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh but wait, it gets better. He said those women were so fine they could give me a run for my money, and he tried to describe this one chick named Candy who could do something awesome apparently…" I shook my head staring down at the table. "He can be a real asshole sometimes."

"Well first of all he's wrong, no girl could give you a run for your money you're better looking than all of them." Kendall said, I smiled a bit and shook my head, he was always so sweet. "Second for him to do something like that? He's an idiot. Mia if I had a girlfriend even half as wonderful as you are, I'd treat her like a queen. He's a fool for doing that and if he keeps acting that way he's going to lose a great girl."

"Thanks Kendall that's so sweet." I smiled and reached over squeezing his head. "I told him he needed to apologize, and his answer was to.. kiss and touch me hoping I forgot. I threw him out the apartment I was so… frustrated!"

"I don't blame you, what he did was stupid and I can't believe he would treat you that way."

"He's usually….nice."

"You don't sound too convinced." Kendall took another drink of beer staring at me. It's like those eyes of his can just…get you to talk and spill anything that bothers you. I won't lie I'm kind of feeling a bit better talking to someone about this.

"He's just so….clingy. He'll show up nearly everywhere I am unannounced just to check up on me and it can get pretty annoying. He always acts like I'm going to cheat on him meanwhile I give him my full and complete trust and it's just… I find it so ridiculous! Like what the fuck I'm a good person aren't I Kendall?"

"Mia you're a great person." Kendall reached over and held both my hands. "You're a wonderful girl, hell you're a wonderful woman. Lucas….obvious is really insecure about himself and thinks he's going to lose you. I don't blame him, because you're an amazing girl that comes along only once in a lifetime in someone's life, and they're lucky as hell to get you." I couldn't help but smile at that part. "But that doesn't give him the right to treat you that way, no one should treat you that way and he should be a better boyfriend to you. Talk to him and set him straight, if that doesn't work then he isn't the right guy for you."

"You always have the right thing to say Kendall….thank you."

"Anything for you Mia….anything."

"Anything for Mia huh? Is that so?" I looked up and over to see Lucas with his arms crossed standing beside the booth.

Oh. Shit.


	7. Mogie Days

I froze staring at Lucas. Shit this looks bad. This looks really fucking bad.

"Hi Lucas!" Oh god me saying that in a chipper voice isn't exactly the best thing I can do right now.

"What the fuck is this huh Mia? We get into one fight and you're already fucking someone in a boy-band? That was pretty quick and easy for you huh?" He was glaring down at me. Kendall quickly looked up.

"Hey don't talk to her that way."

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want pretty-boy she's _my_ girlfriend."

"Yeah well—" I shook my head at Kendall and he sighed lowering his head. He let go of my hands and I stood up.

"Let's go outside Lucas we'll talk there."

"Yeah you need some talking to do." He grabbed my elbow and led me out the bar. Okay, I'm not liking this attitude I'm starting to see that bad-boy appearance and act isn't …exactly the best thing for me to fall for. "So what the fuck is that huh?"

"OH YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS?"

What? Don't judge me I don't have to be nice.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT WAS!" I glared at him with my hands on my hips. "That was me talking to my best friend about why I looked sad! I got to tell him how my boyfriend is basically a major dick!"

"Well how do you think I feel about my girlfriend suddenly hanging around with four guys that I barely even know!?"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL THAT YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO SEE STRIPPERS BECAUSE I'M HANGING OUT WITH THEM?! What the hell Lucas?! You don't trust me at all."

"No I don't!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DATING ME!?"

"Because you're hot! I get to brag to all my friends how hot my girlfriend is all the time. Plus you're pretty funny, you're a cool girl to be with Mia!"

"Are you serious? Lucas you act like a teenager this…this is awful! The way you spoke to Kendall in there? The way you speak to me? I'm not going to deal with that! I shouldn't…. I shouldn't have to deal with someone as… rude as you! As clingy and…desperate!"

"Me desperate? No I'm clingy because I have to make sure you're not doing anything stupid. I'm not desperate I could get any girl I want."

"So why don't you go get Candy huh? That girl with the great hips."

"Are you breaking up with me, Mia?" I stared at him. Oh god, I'm breaking up with Lucas. Okay it's been two months and he's acting like an asshole already….. Well… I…. shit.

No, no I have to I shouldn't let him talk to me that way.

"Yes I am Lucas, we're….done."

"You know what? Fine fuck it. I don't need you. You're not even that hot anyway I could get girls so much hotter than you that don't fuck around with boy-bands—" I didn't think I was that strong. But when my fist connected to his jaw and he completely turned and nearly fell to the ground, wow that was pretty strong.

BUT OH MY GOD MY HAND IS DYING I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION THIS SHIT HURTS!

"YOU BITCH!"

"Yeah, I'm a bitch, but I'm not dealing with you anymore." I shrugged and watched him hold his jaw as he walked to the car. I quickly turned around and walked back in, heading straight to the bar.

"You okay Mia? Heard yelling." Kyle asked as he filled some guys pitcher.

"I broke up with Lucas. I punched him in the face."

"Woah good for you."

"My hand is dying." I showed him my hand and he made a disgusted face. "Wow asshole!"

"Sorry sorry just teasing, I'll wrap up some ice for you." He bent down grabbing a clean rag and some ice while I leaned against the counter. I felt a presence next to me and saw Kendall standing there, elbows on the counter as he glanced at me.

"You okay Mia?" I nodded but he continued to stare at me knowingly.

"Okay, I dumped Lucas because he's a clingy jerk and I punched him in the face but my hand hurts." I pouted sticking my hand out to him. He traced his fingers over my knuckles and I winched pulling away. Then he furrowed those huge eyebrows of his.

"Can you straighten them out?" I could almost straighten my fingers out. "Alright uhhh they're pretty swollen and I think they're just bruised but I'm not a doctor, you should definitely get that checked though." I shook my head and grabbed the ice from Kyle. Once I put it on my knuckles I wanted to throw it away it hurt so bad.

"I can't I'm working!"

"Dude you're useless with that hand right now."

"I'm going to have to agree with the Beanie-Boy." Kyle said with a nod. "You should probably go."

"I can't, I'm on shift and I'm working. I want the cash so I am going to be a strong girl and grin and bear the pain." I grinned and then walked away to wait on a table but oh my fucking god I wanted to collapse on the floor in the fetal position this hurts so fucking bad. I'm going to stay strong though, because when I was younger and I would fall and cry because something hurt they always teased me. Well, Logan would bandage my 'boo boo' and Kendall would ask if I was okay. But afterwards they'd all make fun of me. About an hour went by and I was dying on the inside. When I walked over to Kendall to see if he wanted a snack I saw Logan sit down right beside him.

"Well hello Mimi, a little birdie told me you hurt your hand." Logan smiled folding his hands on the table.

"….No I didn't."

"Let me see."

"You're not a doctor."

"And yet who was the one that always helped you if you got a cut, rolled your ankle or hurt your wrist when we were younger? Hmm? Who was always right?"

Fuck he had a point, he'd tell me what was wrong, dad would take me to the doctor, turns out Logan would always be right about that diagnosis.

"Okay fine just make it quick please…" I stuck my hand out to him and he nodded holding my hand, tugging on the fingers. When he got to the pinky I cried out and pulled away. "The fuck Logan!"

"I'm sorry Mia just relax a second." He touched the knuckles and forced my hand into a fist feeling them again. My hand hurts so bad right now. "Well it's not broken, it's just incredibly bruised. I suggest you try not to use that hand as much as possible. Keep it iced okay?"

"Okie dokie, I'll just finish my shift it's over soon."

"It's like talking to a wall." Logan said turning to Kendall.

"I know man, girl is stubborn but she's tough I'll give her that." Kendall smiled at me and I chuckled shaking my head.

"You guys are stupid, but thanks for coming to check my hand Logan."

"Hey, we gotta make sure our best girl is okay." Logan smiled and grabbed a handful of pretzels. "Should we call you Rocky instead of Mimi though? Heard what you did there girly…"

"I mean, you know, if you want to." I chuckled and shrugged wiping down the bar "He was a jackass, but I was…. I don't know. I thought after two months maybe he'd open up and be a bit nicer but he was a dick so….I can't have that. Kendall opened my eyes that I shouldn't have a boyfriend that treats me that way."

"Oh really. Kendall opened your eyes about that huh?" Logan glanced at Kendall who rolled his eyes and looked away. Okay… that was a weird shared look.

"Yeah he did, so thanks Kendall!"

"Anytime Mia."

"So Mia, I believe as your first best friend I get dibs on hanging out with you right?"

"Yes you do Logan." I laughed pouring him a glass of soda. "When would you like to hang out?"

"Tomorrow morning want to grab breakfast?"

"Sure sounds good. You can pick me up at my place because I'm tired of driving." I wrote my address down on a napkin and gave it to him. "You owe me a coffee anyways, don't think I forgot those bruises on my shins asshole."

"See now doesn't this make up for you always kicking me in the shin?" Kendall leaned in with a smile.

"No it doesn't! You were mean little boys I defended Logan from you because I'm an amazing person."

"You're abusive, the proof is in your hand." Kendall chuckled gesturing to my hand.

"…..Fuck you Knight." I laughed and walked away. Eventually the guys left, and I was able to go home later on. I called Jamie as I entered my apartment. "Dude guess what I did?"

"You fucked Kendall and you regret it because you're a cheater?"

"I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT BE A CHEATER. I dumped Lucas because he was an asshole and…" I continued to explain to her everything that happened today. This time she was on my side. Well, except for the punching thing. She said I'm stupid, irrational, and I shouldn't be getting into physical altercations with people. Whatever, I feel like quite the bad ass mother fucker for doing so, so suck my dick bitches. Well, I showered and just went right to bed after that conversation.

The next morning Logan picked me up just like I had demanded. We went to a cool little diner and the first thing he did was order me coffee.

"Thank you Logan! See? Now was that so hard to do?"

"Excruciating Mimi." He chuckled and shook his head drinking a glass of orange juice as we looked at the menu. We made some small talk but then he decided to bring up a lovely topic.

"So, Lucas huh? Didn't know you were into that whole….blonde bad boy thing." He chuckled.

"Kendall told you he was a bad boy huh?"

"Oh yeah, piercings and a bad attitude to match."

"Well, I don't know, they're hot."

"But they're not the good guys."

"You know, you guys don't really have to lecture me on the type of guy I need to get." I pointed my fork at him then sipped my coffee. "I am a big girl, I'm not the little girl that dated Jason for like….two weeks in High School."

"Jason was a dick and you didn't see it because he was sooooooo cute according to you."

"Shut up Logan…."

"You were like, " Logan sat up straight to mimic me, "Oh Jason is so cute! Oh wow He's captain of the football team he is soooo cute. Jason said he likes my hair! Jason and I kissed behind the bleachers, Jason Jason Jason—Oh that's so mature Mia." He commented because I had flicked a strawberry from my pancakes at him. I just laughed and shrugged.

"Hey! I was a teenage girl who needed a self-esteem boost, captain of the football team did just that!"

"Could have just dated James, would have been easier." Logan laughed.

"Oh god no, especially not with that sheepdog hair he had. Nasty." Logan laughed hysterically while I continued to eat my pancakes.

"Ah wow…. I've missed us hanging out together Mia, you know when it's just us making fun of the guys." Logan smiled and bit into his omelette.

"AWWW Logie-Bear how adorable." His smiled turned into an angry glare as I leaned over and pinched his cheek. "That's so sweet, we'll have more Mogie days."

"I still really hate when you call me Logie-Bear or combine our names and say Mogie."

"Oh I'm well aware, you're like the brother I never had though, it's my job to be an asshole."

"…I don't know if that's the job of a sister…"

"…It is if she's as nuts as me." I grinned.

"Nuts huh? Well you've got that right. OW! No stabbing with forks I will break those knuckles!"

"Jerk."

"…Bitch."

"Nerd."

"Idiot!"

"…Boy-band..boy!"

"Really? Boy-Band boy?"

"Shut it."

"Hey whatever you say idiot." Logan chuckled and went back to eating. Oh how funny Logan Mitchell, I'll get you back some day…


	8. Scared Little Girls

**Kendall's POV**

The three of us were sitting in the recording studio, waiting for Logan to get here so we could record a song. Him and Mia went out to breakfast this morning, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous, I completely am. I should have suggested to take her to breakfast or out somewhere by ourselves like we used to. Her and Logan used to go to the library every week, me and her used to hang out at the grocery store whenever I was working. She'd always stop by with a fresh made mini banana bread loaf, because that's all she knew how to make. I didn't mind, that thing was delicious.

"Hey, imagine if Mia and Logan started dating?" Carlos said spinning in his chair to James." They've always been close, and now they're having breakfast. So what if like…they started dating?"

Oh my god Carlos brings up a good point, what _if_ they started dating? Well, Logan wouldn't do that to me he's my best friend, no way he'd ask Mia out knowing how I feel about her. What if she started to like him though? Oh shit.

"Nah those two would never go out." James shook his head as he combed his hair. "Kendall wouldn't allow it."

"Oh yeah that's right, Kendall loves her muah muah muah!" Carlos looked at me making a kissy face.

"Oh shut up!"

"Didn't even deny it." James chuckled. Ugh. I hate when James bothers me about this, he thinks it's so funny. I wonder how funny he'll find it when I get back at him by putting hair dye in his shampoo. Oh yeah, that'll teach him to leave me alone. Finally Logan walked in and he sat on a chair beside me.

"Hey guys, ready to do this?" He smiled.

"Depends, did you have fun with Mia?" Carlos made kissing sounds, I balled up a sheet of paper and threw it at his head.

"Yeah sure we had breakfast it was great."

"Are you gonna kiss her? Date her? Muah muah muah?" Carlos continued to talk about the subject.

"No…she's like a baby sister…no way."

"Whatever you say Logie!"

"Okay why don't we talk about Carlos and Jamie huh?" I leaned forward, smirking at Carlos who's face looked clueless.

"Oh yeah let's talk about that one." Logan grinned and leaned forward as well.

"Oh…crap.." He muttered.

**Mia's POV**

I feel like a fat fuck but it was so worth it. I collapsed on my couch and held my stomach. Strawberry cheesecake pancakes and four cups of coffee. I'm both stuffed, and a gluttonous bastard. Breakfast with Logan was great, I missed when the two of us would hang out. We'd go to the library every weekend, we'd both get the books we wanted and sometimes he'd have to tutor me in math or science. If I didn't need to be tutored we'd walk into town, get hot chocolate, or lemonade depending on the weather, and then climb into a tree and people watch. It was weird, but it was our thing and it was fun. Hanging out with Logan only reminded me how I would go visit Kendall at work all the time, always with a mini banana bread loaf. Yeah alright you know what cooking doesn't come easy to people so that banana bread was the only thing I could make that tasted good so I made sure that I always had it when I went to see him. Sometimes I'd help him stock shelves, or on evenings when he was the last one in the store and was supposed to close up, we'd play broom hockey. Minnesota was great to us. Well now my phone is ringing…

"Hey Jamie."

"HEEEEEEY so um I have a question."

"Wow, you sound like me for once, what's going on girl?"

"Want to hang out with the guys sometime soon? You know I'm bored and have nothing to do so I figured..."

"Aw how adorable, you want to see Carlos again!"

"I just think they're entertaining people to be around."

"Mhm, sure you do. Anyways I work tonight, what about Tuesday we'll go out with them, sounds good?"

"Sounds great, how are you feeling after dumping Lucas?"

"Honestly my hand still really hurts but uh…. I don't know actually it's weird I mean. He was so sweet in the beginning but also kind of an asshole, and recently he's been such a ….a dildolicker so I don't really feel too bad about it."

"Well he was definitely being an asshole the last month so one good month one bad month, you got to experience both worlds!"

"Wow….thanks Jamie that's one way to think of it."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow when we go to the gym to work off that breakfast you fat fucker." She hung up the phone. Oh god she's going to murder me at the gym I'm scared. Maybe next time I shouldn't tell her I went out for breakfast. I'll say I went out for a friendly run and anorexia meeting, shit man.

**Tuesday Night**

"So….all four of them live together?" The two of us were parked in the long driveway of the Big Time Rush house, or should I say mansion? Holy shit! Well, I mean there are four of them paying off the house and they are really damn successful so it's not all that strange but HOLY SHIT.

"Uh huh." I nodded to Jamie, staring at the house. "This place is huge."

"I think huge is an understatement Mia. This makes your apartment look like a storage closet where Harry Potter lives."

"….Go fuck yourself Jamie." We got out the car and started walking towards the door. I was carrying two loaves of banana bread, the only thing I can make well. Well, I've updated it, I threw in chocolate chips and threw in rum extract instead of vanilla, so fucking good I could marry it. Huh, maybe I should have dated that instead of Lucas… Well, Jamie carried two boxes of Smirnoff, we're ladies, we drink little bitch drinks.

Okay, I drink little bitch drinks. Jamie's going to pound those beers back like a man but I hate beer.

Anyways, the boys invited us over to watch movies, play some games, and see the premiere of the music video on TV so obviously we were going to come. After I pounded on the door I heard yelling, what sounded like something crashing to the floor, and then it was dead silent. I glanced at Jamie who shrugged. "They must be dead now."

"Jamie you make me wonder about your sanity." I laughed and when the door opened I smiled wide seeing Kendall there, with Carlos behind him and yanking the door open more.

"Jamie hi come inside! Let me take that from you, what's up?" He quickly grabbed the drinks from Jamie and ushered her inside. I noticed Jamie smiled wide, her voice got a little higher, and she didn't say one fucked up comment within the 30 seconds of their conversation I had heard. Wow, good for her…

"Hey Mia." Kendall laughed and looked down at my arms, his eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"New and improved." I grinned and Kendall immediately took them from me.

"You're a beautiful girl Mia, come on in."

"Ha, yeah you're welcome Kendall..." I walked in behind him and closed the door once we were in.

"So what's with all that alcohol?"

"….I don't like beer so I brought that so I can drink."

"You work in a bar, how do you not like beer?"

"Okay sorry Kendall I am not like most bartenders, I like fruity drinks and not that beer shit. Gosh."

"Just teasing Mimi." He put the loaves down in the kitchen, where Carlos was putting the drink away. I looked around and marveled at how nice it looked, wow ….good for them. I feel even more like a failure but this is great. "Want anything to drink?"

"Water's good for now…" I mumbled, he nodded and handed me a bottle from the fridge. I then followed him to the living room where James and Logan were cleaning up a mess of what looked like chips, candy, pretzels, and more chips with a few plastic bowls on the floor. "So…who knocked everything over?"

"We were having a nerf gun fight and we kind of all… knocked it all down."

"Not even going to ask how all of you did it." I chuckled and sat on the couch as the other two finished cleaning up the mess, and Kendall plopped down beside me. Once everyone got settled in we eagerly turned on MTV and waited as they announced the video.

"IT'S STARTING WOO!" Carlos eagerly pulled a corndog off of the plate on the coffee table and gave it to Jamie before grabbing one for himself. AW HOW FUCKING CUTE! Oh god, I'm going to remember this to tease her about. They toasted with corn dogs and proceeded to chow down as the video began. Once the video was over Logan and I glanced at each other.

"Let's never get that close again because that was weird?" I said to Logan who quickly nodded.

"Yeah no more of that, I feel wrong, and dirty, like I molested a sibling." Logan and I shook hands and laughed hysterically.

"Gee that's a great thought, Logie."

"Oh I know." He nodded and got up to put in a movie. For a few hours we joked around watching a bunch of comedy movies, it was pretty fun. Eventually we made a drinking game out of Power Rangers. We had to drink every time Kimberly said Tommy but uh, after one episode we decided that was probably not the best idea. So we just drank at our leisure and watched some scary movies next. The thing that I love is that Jamie talks a big game, acts like a big bad bitch, works out like it's nothing, but she is the biggest pussy I've ever met when it comes to scary movies I absolutely adore it. We put on Halloween and ugh, it was fantastic. Halloween isn't even scary, but she flinched and would freak out. When the closet door gets opened and that...dead guy in the sheet is shown she screamed so much. All Jamie did for the rest of the movies was grab on to Carlos' arm and hide her face in his chest. Not that I think Carlos minded at all, I'm pretty sure he thinks he hit the jack pot right about now.

I noticed at one point during the movie Kendall's arm that was around the back of the sofa had settled on my shoulders. Okay….that's cool I don't mind…you know we're all friends here this is totally casual and cool. Oh man, James just popped in Leprechaun and grabbed a pillow to hold. I have a bad feeling about this.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODTHATMIDGETISEV IL!" I shouted it and I didn't even know I was screaming that's how scared I got. You would think tiny little Irish men wouldn't be scary, oh no, those little fuckers are horrifying. Kendall laughed and tightened his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"You okay there Mimi?"

"That Leprechaun has traumatized me…" I mumbled watching the screen. I jumped again and wrapped my arms around his waist hiding in his chest.

"Really?" I nodded and he laughed, "Wait till we watch Insidious."

….What is that supposed to mean? Oh my god there is something worse than this?

So we put on Insidious. I was okay, I was only jumping every two minutes like a little bitch, I don't even usually jump but this is fucking intense. Okay, little kid jumping out of the closet, that's fine, I can handle that. But when that face behind the dad appeared and opened its mouth I screamed so loud that James screamed in his high pitched voice which made Jamie scream which scared Carlos. Logan and Kendall looked at each other in fear of the screaming people around them, and I don't blame them. I might be suffocating Kendall at this point I'm squeezing his waist so much.

Then there was the Woman in Black.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!?" I buried my face in his chest for the rest of the movie. Her face creeps me out way too much I can't handle it.

"So, how was that ladies?" Logan laughed after the movie was over. That was the end of the horror movies.

"I don't want to go home." Jamie whispered to me, completely pale.

"Dude I don't want to go to sleep!" I whispered back.

"They're definitely scared shitless." Kendall nodded to Logan. The two of them laughed until I kicked Kendall in the shin and he howled in pain. "Hey!"

"Not funny those movies were scary and it's dark outside…."

"….Would you two scared little girls like to stay over?" Logan offered. I nodded quickly. "Alright then you guys can stay."

"Where do we sleep?" Jamie questioned.

"The couch pulls out should be room for the both of you." I looked at Jamie who was staring at me. We both blinked at each other.

"UMMMM can we sleep with the light on?"

"Really?" Kendall threw his head back and laughed. "Tell you what, we'll all sleep down here, sounds good?"

"Good idea." Jamie nodded.

"Alright we'll be right back we'll get some sleeping bags and some clothes for you guys." Kendall got up and left, followed by the rest of the guys. Jamie and I quickly sat next to each other looking around the house. We heard a thump and jumped.

"Monster?" I looked at her and she nodded. "Run upstairs?"

"OBVIOUSLY!" Jamie took off running first.

"DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!" I ran after her and we ran into the first room we saw. When we walked in James was standing there in his boxers pulling a shirt over his head.

"MIA!"

"EWWW!" I yelled and pulled the door closed and we went to the next room where Logan was pulling something down from his closet.

"You girls got scared didn't you?"

"There was a thump we heard it I swear."

"Whatever you say Mimi." Logan chuckled with a shake of his head.


	9. Driving Me Crazy

After watching scary movies, becoming traumatized and staying over for the night the girls were still freaked out. A tree branch had hit one of the windows and scared Jamie. She heard it and freaked out, so she got up from the sofa bed and woke Carlos up, telling him there was something outside. Carlos, being the sweet soul he is put on his helmet, tapped it twice, and went outside to check for monsters. He came back and told her there was nothing there before crawling back into his sleeping bag.

"You can sleep between me and James if you want. If there's a monster we'll be on the outside to defend you." Jamie quickly nodded and grabbed her pillow, giving it to Carlos to put down after making space. She yanked the blanket she was sharing with Mia off the bed and used it for herself. About an hour later Mia woke up because she was cold. She looked over and after seeing Jamie wasn't there she panicked thinking a monster grabbed her. Mia crawled to the edge of the bed and saw Jamie lying in between James and Carlos.

"That bitch…" Mia muttered with a shake of her head. She got up to go to the bathroom, and after wandering around in fear for fifteen minutes she found it. On her way back she was even more freaked out because the floorboards creaked, the sound of the wind going through the windows, and the noises from outside. A hand reached down to her shoulder and Mia jumped up screaming. Kendall's eyelids shot open and he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Stop screaming it's just me!" Mia stopped yelling and Kendall let go of her. "Eesh, you scare easy. What are you doing?"

"I was looking for the bathroom, it took a while though… what are you doing?"

"Looking for you in case you got lost or kidnapped." He chuckled moving the hair from his eyes.

"Oh well thanks then! You know Jamie is sleeping between James and Carlos and that bitch took the blanket from me, as well as abandoned me!"

"Come on, I'll get another blanket." Kendall put his arm around her and marched to the linen closet, then back to the living room where he covered her with the blanket before climbing into his sleeping back. A loud pang was heart outside and Mia covered her head with the blanket.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You heard that right?"

"Yup."

"I'm afraid to sleep." Kendall got up and left the room, making Mia even more nervous and afraid. When he came back he sat beside her on the sofa bed. Mia pulled back the blanket just enough to see him with one eye, you know in case he was a monster so she could cover her face back quickly. She glanced at Kendall who sat there with half a loaf of banana bread cut up into slices and two glasses of milk.

"Well when we can't sleep, we eat bread." He smiled and grabbed a piece for himself before taking a bite "so damn good."

"I should hope so it's the only thing I can make." Mia laughed sitting up to take a piece.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm so super serious Knight it's all I can do."

"I guess I'll have to teach you to cook huh?" Kendall smiled, Mia chuckled and shrugged.

"If you're willing to let me burn your house down sure."

**Mia's POV Two Weeks Later**

I MIGHT POSSIBLY HAVE A DANCING JOB ON TOUR HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD!

Okay, well these last two weeks have been crazy busy. My dancing apparently was very liked from the music video, and I have the opportunity to be a back-up dancer for Britney Spears when she goes on tour, now holy crap is that a big deal. But first I have to go through about 2 months dance training in order to even be accepted and I gotta tell you, it's actually not too bad. All these people I'm up against are used to one style of dancing. Since I do all these different styles, I'm having a pretty okay time keeping up! I just hope I get picked I've been working my ass off. No time for the gym, barely able to work, it's been hectic as hell. I feel bad, Kendall and I were supposed to cook together because you know, I can't but I've been blowing him off the last two weeks. He said he understood but I still feel bad. I'm also a bit confused… like I don't like to be smothered and touched constantly but um, when we were watching movies he was pretty much wrapped around me and I did not mind one bit. I don't know, I think…. I'm just confused with…myself?

BUT!

Today I am free. I am completely free there is no practice today, my shift is covered, no gym, today is a rest day. So after sleeping for well, most of the day I asked Kendall if he was free and he said he was so I FINALLY get to cook with him. I'm excited it should be fun, maybe I'll learn to you know, feed myself. A knock at the door told me to stop over-thinking and to relax my excitement, Kendall's here yay!

**Kendall's POV**

Okay, I have everything ready. I went out and I bought everything we needed to get! Okay so honestly, I don't cook very well. The only thing I can make is breakfast foods I am the man with those _but_ I can make spaghetti and meatballs. With the extra help of sauce from the jar but that's not the point. Anyways, I knocked on the door and within seconds Mia pulled it open and she just looked so pretty. Her hair was in a braid thrown over her shoulder, a tank top, a long unbuttoned plaid shirt and leggings. See I like that about her too, she can be so low-key and still be beautiful.

"Hey Kendall!" She smiled and hugged me before grabbing a grocery bag.

"Hey Mia! Ready to learn how to feed yourself?" I chuckled kicking the door closed behind me, following her to the kitchen. Her apartment isn't bad, it's small, cozy but it suits her.

"Definitely, what are we making today?" She pulled herself up onto the counter and I grinned reaching in to one of the bags pulling out two chef hats and two aprons. She giggled and grabbed one of each. "Wow, you went all out!"

"Yes I did all for you! Today we are making spaghetti and meatballs, chef Mia!" I pulled my hat on and tied the apron. She chuckled and put the hat on too, I tied the apron behind her back and clapped my hands together. "Well then beautiful, let's get started!" Mia grinned and stood beside me the entire time, and it felt good having her by my side. I mean, this is pretty great I think. This would have been a cool date if I asked her out. I feel… weird doing that though, there's a chance she'll leave to dance on a tour and do I want to tie her down before she leaves? What if she doesn't want that? Plus she did just break up with Lucas, even though he's a complete douchebag she needs her separation time right? I don't know.

Anyways, first we made meatballs and on a whim, decided to stuff them with cheese! Pretty simple stuff if you ask me but you know, Mia's not exactly a kitchen guru. After that we threw them in a frying pan, then we put the water to boil.

"Okay, so how long does this stuff boil for?"

"You've never made this?" I stared down at her in disbelief.

"No way dude, ramen noodles, three minutes and you have instant good times." I shook my head laughing at her.

"About eight minutes, we don't want mushy noodles."

"No mushy noodles." She nodded a lot while those were cooking we put the meatballs into the pan that we had the sauce cooking in. Okay so it's a jarred sauce, we still have to heat it! While everything was cooking we got to work washing the dishes. She splashed me on accident but I'm pretending I don't know that, so I threw some water back at her. Mia growled and wiped her went hands all over my shirt sleeve. So I took the soap bubbles on my hand and wiped them on hers. "Oh really?!" She grabbed the faucet and pulled it out of its place, spraying me with water. I laughed and took it from her, spraying her in the face. She tried to run away but I held her around the waist. "Okay okay Kendall stop I give up!"

"Good!" I put the faucet back in its place and looked down at her. Mia was soaked and glaring at me. "Wow, you're drenched."

"Oh really? Gee I wonder why!" She shook her head and grabbed a towel hanging off of the refrigerator door and attempted to dry herself the best she could.

"Hey, don't mess with me then." I tapped her on the nose and went to check on the food, then I felt water being poured down my head. I slowly turned around and Mia smirked waving a glass cup in my face. "Okay, fine then, we're even."

"Good! Now is that food done?" She asked looking over my shoulder. I nodded and picked up the pot of noodles. "Want to just put it on one giant plate so we don't have to wash anymore dishes? Because…it's kind of a lot."

"Sure, lazy girl." I poured the noodles on one plate while she poured all of the sauce and meatballs on top. We looked at each other and then threw he mounds of cheese we shredded on top.

"Lookin' GOOD!" She grinned and squeezed my arm. "You carry it to the table, I'll pour us some water and get the forks."

"Alright I can dig it." I smiled and carried the giant plate to the small table. It looked bland so I looked around, grabbed one of her candles and a fake flower she had and put it on the table. I ran over to the kitchen, lit the candle, then ran back putting it down. Mia stared at me as she followed me out of the kitchen, but she smiled once she saw the table.

"Aw Kendall that looks so cute!"

"I thought it could use a little something extra." I smiled and pulled her seat out for her, then pushed it in. I sat beside her and the two of us began eating.

"Oh my god…" She moaned trying the food and I grinned. "Kendall this is so good!"

"Thanks Mia, but you know, you helped."

"Oh please, I just did whatever you told me to do, you were the mastermind here."

"Well if you say so." She chuckled and shoved me, the two of us continued to eat and just talk about anything on our minds. She started to tell me about the tour she might be doing if they think she's good enough. I hope she gets it, Mia just sounds so happy and excited to do it, it'll be heartbreaking if she doesn't get accepted. We finished our meal, sadly without a Lady and the Tramp moment, and washed the dishes. After that we crashed on the sofa and watched an old 80's movie, The Breakfast Club. When the movie was over it was getting late, so I decided to call it a night, after all we both have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Mia walked me to the door and smiled.

"This was great Kendall, thank you so much now I won't starve!"

"Oh anything for you Mimi." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as I hugged her tightly. I could smell the raspberry shampoo and it was driving me crazy. Mia pulled away and kissed my cheek, much to my surprise.

"We should, um do this again."

KISS HER KENDALL

KISS HER OR YOU WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOURSELF.

I stared down at Mia and grabbed on to the sides of her plaid shirt. She stared up at me frozen and I pulled her in for a kiss. I swear I thought she was going to sock me in the face for the first five seconds but her hands were cupping my face and I knew I did something that we've both been waiting years for.

Finally, Kendall Knight, good job.


	10. Flips Are Dangerous, Mmkay?

Jamie and I were at the gym together lifting weights. It had been about two weeks since I saw Kendall and wow was that an amazing day. I didn't tell Jamie what happened and it's been eating at me for days now. I want to say something, but then again I'm not so sure if I should but I know she'll just beat it out of me either way.

"So the guys joined the gym during your gym absence." Jamie said casually. Right, I haven't gone to the gym for the last week….two weeks either. I wasn't avoiding her, I was just so busy practicing it was killer. Wait the guys joined the gym? Shit this better not be another Lucas ordeal.

"They did? Uh…why?"

"Well I was talking to Carlos, apparently some Gustavo guy told them their dancing sucks and they need to step it up, so they started working out to help themselves." She shrugged and stared at me. "I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't." I snorted and turned back to the mirror to avoid her gaze, but of course she was just glaring at my figure in the mirror. Sheesh, she can be intimidating I don't know how Carlos is so…. Well I do, she can be nice and sweet when she needs to be.

"Yup. You think they're going to stalk you here like Lucas. They keep to themselves actually, they just say hi and move along. It's nice." Jamie nodded and set the weights down. I followed her biting my lip and keeping my head down. Jamie kept walking until we were at the treadmills and she climbed on, ugh I dread this part. As I was adjusting the settings I looked up and noticed Kendall and Logan. Logan smiled and waved, while Kendall grinned wider than I've ever seen him grin before, he waved and tapped to James and Carlos who waved at the both of us before they went off to lift weights. Huh, well she was right about that, they do keep their distance at the gym. Sweet I can gossip. "You did something." I snapped my neck to stare at Jamie who was already jogging on the treadmill. I started with a slow walk, keeping my gaze down.

"No I didn't."

"Kendall grinned like if he saw Mother Mary handing him a million dollars. What did you do?"

"Well um I told you Kendall was coming over to teach me how to cook."

"Of course….did you kiss him!?"

"No…." I muttered quietly noticing Jamie was now running.

"What the fuck did you do!?"

"Well he kissed me."

"That's what I said."

"….then we had sex." I didn't hear Jamie speaking anymore but I heard a thud. I glanced over and she had stopped running, the treadmill threw her back into the wall. My eyes widened and I turned off the machine and walked over helping her up.

"Mia Bennett I cannot believe you slept with Kendall!"

"Well it was an innocent kiss and then we just got more into it…..am I a whore?"

"Whore isn't the word." Jamie shook her head standing up straight. "Easy when it comes to boy-band members or ex-crushes, that's a better title."

"….Fuck you Jamie I am not easy."

"Two months with Lucas, not even a hand job. One day with Kendall and some pasta and you fuck him!"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm gonna go. I need to be at practice soon."

"Good luck." Jamie muttered getting back on the treadmill. I sighed and left the gym, walking to my car. I'm not easy right? Right?! I mean, Kendall… and I have history we go back to childhood! Oh god I am a boy-band whore aren't I? Candles, a fake flower and pasta and I sleep with Kendall but I rejected Lucas for two months. Ugh now I feel guilty for doing that… but I like Kendall! Hell I swore I was in love with Kendall before he left for California and now he's here and I slept with him and I feel like a flaming idiot. Sigh. I can't even focus right now, nearly ran a stop sign. That's perfect isn't it? Sleep with Kendall, get into a car accident that would be just my luck. Urgh.

I arrived at the studio and thankfully I was right on time. I tossed my jacket to the side on the floor and joined in on the dancing. They work us like dogs it is so intense. My entire body hurts sometimes. Last week I was getting shin splints, I haven't gotten shin splints since I was maybe thirteen years old, it's been so hard. Anyways we're trying this new thing, they want us to be doing flips or jumping off of some tall heights because they think it will look cooler. I get to be one of those cool people. All I have to do is climb up these three tall boxes that are stacked up, and run off, then jump off doing a front flip. It isn't hard, I've done it countless times before. First time, not going to lie, scared shitless.

Anyways, Kendall and I…. it's an interesting situation. He's been wanting to take me out on a date and I keep rejecting him because I've been so busy. But what if he loses interest in that? What if since I constantly put him off and already slept with him, he decides he doesn't need to pursue me anymore; he already got sex why would he…? Oh but Kendall isn't like that all, he's an absolute sweetheart…. Oh but what if I disappoint him!? Shit I'm too much of an over-thinker aren't I? This can't be healthy. Whatever nothing ever goes wrong when thinking right? I jumped up the three boxes and ran off doing my front flip.

Oh but what if he completely ignores what happened…

I didn't have much time to over think that whole new scenario, when I landed on the ground I heard a sickening pop and the next thing I knew I hit the ground. I screamed and quickly sat up clutching my ankle. Oh my god. Oh my god I popped my ankle. I popped my fucking ankle with only two weeks left before going on tour.

I just killed my fucking chances.

"Try to stand up, can you stand?!" The instructor, Harley held her hands out to me and I grabbed them, I was able to stand up just fine on my left leg alone but once I put pressure on my right leg I nearly fell down again. I yelped and bit my lip fighting the tears.

"Harley it's already swelling…" One of the girls, Sally commented staring at my ankle.

"Well then don't just stand there get the ice pack! We have to take you to a hospital." Harley stared at me and I shook my head.

"That's fine…" I managed to squeak out.

"Are you kidding me!?" I yelled again when the ice pack was placed tightly on my ankle.

Well, I don't like hospitals…they make me nervous.

"It's happened before just take me home." I lied gritting my teeth. Harley shook her head and snapped her fingers at Carl, who picked me up in his arms. "Carl take her home. Rest of you back to the routine lets go. You, Mia, go to a doctor and you call me when a diagnosis. Understand that?"

"Yes…" I muttered. Carl put me in my car and drove me home, while Sally followed along in hers to be able to give him a ride back. Once they helped me upstairs and left my apartment I sat down on the sofa crying. It hurt so bad… maybe I should have gone to the hospital after all. I sniffled and reached over to my bag, grabbing my cell phone.

"Hey Mia, what's up?" Logan's cheery voice answered, he sounded tired, I guess they were still at the gym.

"I hurt my ankle." I did my best trying to sound normal but my voice cracked, I can't help it, it hurts.

"You hurt your ankle? How? What happened? Where are you now?" He was asking a million questions a minute and the guys in the background who were once joking around were now quiet

"I did a front flip from a tall height and I landed wrong Logan it really, really hurts."

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?"

"I don't like them….you're a doctor, you act like one."

"We'll be there soon." Logan sounded a little annoyed, but he quickly hung up the phone.

Wait a minute how are they going to get in? Aw shit. I lay there on my sofa with the ice on my ankle, too afraid to look at it and see the damage. Half an hour later, still in pain, I could hear the boys outside my door, yelling at Carlos not to break it down. I stood up on one leg, this is a far hop to the door. I took in a deep breath and hopped along on my good leg, as soon as I turned the door open Kendall stepped in, took one look at me and picked me up laying me on the sofa while Logan kneeled by the sofa.

"Ew." Carlos blinked staring at my ankle. I growled at him and he stepped back, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. I glanced at James who was wearing a purple bandana around his head.

"You okay Mia…?" He asked, and I shook my head. He frowned and put a hand on my shoulder as Logan examined my ankle.

"Can you move it at all?"

"No…" I shook my head and he sighed trailing his fingers along my foot. "Is it numb?"

"No."

"You need to go to a hospital Mia there's a possibility you could have fractured your ankle. The bone isn't breaking through the skin but it's definitely popped out of place." I glanced down at Logan who stared at me almost like he pitied me. I shook my head and he glanced at Kendall and James. "Alright, one of you pick her up."

"No!" Kendall went to pick me up and I lightly pushed him. "NO I don't want to go!"

"Hospitals aren't going to hurt you!"

"YES THEY ARE I WILL NOT GO!" I pushed Kendall again but I didn't account for James picking me up. "JAMES!"

"Sorry Mia, Doctor's orders." He shrugged carrying me towards the door, he barely turned me as we walked out of the doorway, and my ankle smacked into the frame. I howled in pain and started crying once again.

"JAMES!" The three of them yelled. He frantically apologized to me but I couldn't listen, it hurt too bad. I felt myself leaving James' arms and glanced over noticing Kendall was now holding me. He _carefully_ walked with me out each hallway and put me in the car. I did not want to go to the hospital. I don't like hospitals. They're not fun happy places it's depressing and people are just doomed to forever be sick and die….and stuff. They brought me into emergency and tore me away from Kendall whose arm was getting the best nail clawing of its life. They laid me down on a table and started prodding my ankle like it was a slab of filet mignon.

"Does this hurt?" The nurse asked as she poked it and I yelled and jumped.

"YES IT DOES!"

"Alright… We need to pop this into place. Hold still."

"Wait wha—AHHHHHHH WHY CAN'T YOU NUMB THIS!?"

"If we numb it, it can hide other symptoms." She said flatly as her and a doctor put extreme amounts of pressure on my ankle to put the bone back into place. I don't know how long that lasted but it felt like forever that pain was intense. I know I was definitely freaking out some other victims in this hospital because my screaming did not cease to end. When that was over, they iced my ankle once again before leaving me there alone. I sniffled to myself looking around. I don't like this place, it does not make me feel safe or taken care of at all, I feel like a victim of torture. Half an hour later, yes I counted, the doctor walked in holding a giant boot, crutches, and the four boys following behind him. Oh no no…

"She has a third degree ankle sprain. Common in dancers, _extremely_ lucky there was no fracture. The bone however, was slightly displaced. She needs to stay off of her foot as much as possible for roughly six weeks, thankfully with no fracture this does not require surgery but you must stay off of your foot." He held my leg placing it inside that fucking boot…torture chamber.

Six weeks.

Six weeks I can't stay on my foot.

I can't go on tour.

The realization hit me hard and I nodded quietly as he helped me to sit up and gave James the crutches to hold. I sighed sitting in the wheelchair as Kendall walked behind me pushing it out of the hospital. I'm a fucking cripple now. Carlos jogged ahead of us to grab the car and pull up. Kendall put a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Mimi?"

"I can't go on tour." I stared up at him. "My one big break, and I ruined it." He sighed and hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead. I felt James pat my head while Logan squeezed my shoulder. They helped me into the car and the ride to my apartment was silent.

"They called your dad by the way…" James said staring out the window. My eyes widened, aw shit if I thought I was someone to think-and over worry, my dad gave me a run for my money.

"Aw shit."


	11. Tell Me!

It was a few hours later that same day of her injury that Mia received a phone call from Jamie after talking to her dad on the phone for what felt like hours. _What happened? Did anyone help you? What did the doctor say? Is it serious? Will you need surgery? Physical therapy?_ The questions seemed to never end.

"Hey Jamie…"

"Good afternoon Mia! You won't believe the phone call I just got."

"Uhhh…what phone call did you just get?"

"My friend Harley called me. She told me some idiot couldn't land a front flip today and sprained her ankle, so they need a replacement for the tour. So you know what that means? I'll be able to go on tour with you."

"Jamie…"

"Just imagine that, your big break and I get to share it with you. Won't that be rather interesting? Oh I'll be teasing you throughout the whole tour—"

"I'm the idiot that couldn't land the front flip." Mia sighed heavily laying on her bed.

"Oh….dude I'm sorry… I didn't know she didn't say a name. I'll just back out it isn't right—"

"No Jamie, it's fine. Take it, it's a great opportunity I want you to do it."

"Mia—"

"No, no butts, I'd rather my friend take it than some dumb bitch who is…dumb."

"Well alright Mia if you're sure. So…how do you feel? Why did you mess up that front flip? It's not something you would mess up you've been practicing them for a while now…" Mia sighed and explained how she was thinking about Kendall and what happened between the two of them.

**Kendall's POV**

Mia's pretty upset right now. She isn't in the mood to really talk to us so she's in her room lying on her bed. We didn't feel like leaving her alone right now so we're just chilling in the living room in case she needs something. Her ankle hurts you know? Can't leave a crippled girl alone, especially her, she's so stubborn she might end up hurting herself even more. Man, I feel so sorry for her. She was dying to go on that tour, she had gotten one of the spots and all she had to do was keep practicing and getting the routine down, now she's injured and she can't do it. That phone call to the choreographer was painful to listen to. Mia sounded like she wanted to bawl her eyes out as she broke the news to her. Her dad was freaking out which wasn't making her feel any better, so eventually she just retired to her room.

So now it's **really** bad timing to talk about what happened between us two weeks ago. I did not think that… was going to get that far I mean… It just started out with a kiss! Then there was grabbing and pulling and somehow we were on her bed. Okay, that was my fault, but still. I want to go out with her, take her out on a date which I've been trying to do but she was so busy…. I hope she doesn't think that was a one night thing and that I'm just trying to sleep with her, I don't do that. Hopefully we'll be able to cheer her up somehow.

"Eesh I feel bad, this is like the time I ran out of the hair product and the stores didn't have any left, I couldn't leave the house until my order came in…" James said.

"James this isn't like that at all." Logan glared at James. "This is her career and she's physically in pain, you're just… vain."

"And beautiful." He nodded and took off his bandana, combing his hair.

"Maybe we should cheer Mia up! I feel really bad." Carlos nodded staring at us, I'm going to have to agree with him there I feel like shit.

"That's a good idea Carlos." I nodded and sat up in my chair. "What should we do?"

"Ummm, take out? She still likes Chinese right?" Logan nodded looking at us.

"Probably, that's like her favorite. What else? We can't just order food and cheer her up." I looked around and Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not? I do that."

"Well she's not you Carlos, she doesn't have four stomachs!" James patted Carlos on the back who nodded in agreement.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I jumped up, pointing my finger for enthusiasm, I don't know why I do that I just do. "We'll watch Jackass!"

"Oh that's disgusting." Logan furrowed his eyebrows. He's completely right, some scenes are nasty. "But that'll do the job just fine." He grinned and nodded. James and Carlos nodded in agreement. "James, you go find the menu and order us food. She likes the sweet and sour chicken. Carlos, you go in there and make her laugh without breaking anything. Logan, you and I are going to go rent the Jackass DVDs." The two of us left the apartment to find DVD's, and as we left I could hear Carlos yell 'WAZZAAA' as he entered the bedroom.

**Mia's POV**

I laughed hysterically as Carlos began to dance around my room to songs from Glee. He was shaking his hips, mouthing along to the words and having a blast with himself. It was too much my sides were hurting it was so funny. At one point he pulled on one of my scarves and my sunglasses, I could have peed myself, and I'm pretty sure I was about to if Kendall didn't poke his head into the room.

"Wow Carlos, nice look!"

"Thanks!" Carlos turned down the music and began to take off my accessories. "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah we're ready, bring her out." Kendall grinned, winking at me and retreating from my bedroom. I glanced at Carlos who smiled walking over to the bed.

"What's going on?"

"It's a surprise, now hop on." He bent down in front of me and let me climb onto his back for a piggy-back ride. He carried me out to the living room and the aroma instantly hit me.

Chinese food.

When he set me down on the couch I noticed a wide array of food, and Logan was bent over in front of my DVD player popping some disk in.

"Logan, dude, please, your ass in my face is not appetizing.'" I laughed and he stood up quickly blushing slightly but shaking his head.

"Always the sweetheart right Mia?"

"As always….what is all this?"

"Well we know you're feeling down so we have to cheer up our favorite little dancer." Kendall smiled and draped an arm around me, kissing my temple sweetly. I smiled a bit and grabbed a container and some chopsticks.

"You guys are way too sweet."

"Nah, we're just that awesome." James grinned and winked causing me to roll my eyes. When the DVD started I realized we were watching Jackass and just laughed at the thought.

"Oh my god this is going to be great! My money is Logan pukes while watching this."

"I'm not going to puke Mia!"

"With what you're eating and what happens in this?" Yeah you are. Since my foot had to be elevated, I rested my leg over Kendall's lap and enjoyed my food while watching the ever-so hilarious and disgusting movie. Just as I predicted, Logan ran to the bathroom to puke. See that? That's me being a GENIUS! For once at least. For the rest of the day and into the night we watched movies and demolished the Chinese food. I felt a lot better. Well, my ankle still hurt and I still couldn't dance but um, I wasn't as gloomy and as depressed as before. The guys cleaned up the mess and were leaving, and I noticed Kendall stopped at the door. He turned around and walked back over.

"You shouldn't be alone you know."

"Uhh…what?"

"You shouldn't be alone with a sprained ankle, you're not supposed to be getting up very much and if you're alone you'll have to. Why don't you come stay with us? That way at least one of us can watch you."

"Uhh…really? I mean Kendall that's really sweet but I don't want to impose or anything."

"It's not imposing right guys?" He turned around and the three of them shook their heads.

"Not at all, Carlos need someone with boobs to stare at.'

"NO I DON'T JAMES!"

"I could use my library buddy to read with." Logan smiled. I sighed and nodded, they sure are persuasive.

"Okay fine I'll just uh, pack a bag then…lift me?" I laughed. Okay fine, I'm definitely going to milk this up. They act as though I shouldn't be standing at all, which, maybe I'm not supposed to be, but hey if I get to be carried around all the time? Yeah sure, fuck it, carry me anywhere I'll take that, less effort for my fat ass. Kendall carried me to my and set me on my desk chair with wheels.

"Okay, backpack top shelf." He listened and pulled the backpack down for me and handed it to me. I rolled to my dresser and packed a few things before holding the bag out to Kendall, who slung it over his shoulder and picked me up.

"You're so enjoying this aren't you?" He smirked looking down at me. I chuckled and nodded draping my arms around his neck.

"Absolutely." He shook his head, carrying me down the stairs behind all the guys.

"I'd uh…like to talk to you later you know."

"OH um…sure…"

OH GOD THIS IS IT.

KENDALL AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE THE CONVERSATION FUCK SHIT BALLS.

See, that's why I totally could not land that front flip, for over-worrying like an anxiety ridden psycho. Maybe Kendall will say it was all a big mistake and that we shouldn't do it ever again and even forget it happened. Or maybe he'll say he just wants to be fuck buddies and not have a relationship. OH GOD! Hm, maybe I should talk to a therapist or someone about my paranoia or…elaborate scenarios I seem to concoct out of worry. Maybe he'll tell me I'm normal or something.

Anyway… when we got to their house James, Carlos, and Logan ran to the television set to play video games of course. Kendall shook his head with a laugh and carried me up the stairs.

"Wow aren't you strong, carrying me up this tall stair case?"

"I know, you weigh a ton…"

"KENDALL KNIGHT!"

"It's just a joke relax." He chuckled and smiled happily. Oh ha ha so very funny… pfft. Well, he carried me up the stairs and I found out his room was all the way down the hall to the right. Huh, I'll have to keep that in mind so I don't get lost as I wander around the house. First he set me down on the bed and propped a pillow underneath my ankle before putting my backpack on the computer chair. He walked back over and sat beside me taking a deep breath. Oh god, here it comes, this moment that's either going to kill me slowly, or rather, make me want to kill myself slowly, or will totally make me the happiest little weirdo in the world.

"So Mia….we'll talk now right?"

"Yeah Kendall now is uhhh talking time." I sat up a bit and looked at him. He looked nervous, fuck now that's making me feel even more nervous! Oh god this isn't' helpful at all.

"Well uh I wanted to talk about what happened two weeks ago."

"OH… yeah two weeks ago when we um… slept together."

"Yeah that, we haven't been able to hang out after that much because you were so busy but now obviously you're free."

"Yeah I am…" Oh god what is he getting at here?

"Well uh… these last two weeks I've had some time to think about it. Think about that night, think about us…"

"Alright…."

OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN KENDALL STOP AND JUST SPIT IT OUT PLEASE IM DYING HERE!


	12. Stuck With Me!

**(haha I know I'm such an evil bastard for leaving a cliffhanger like that for so long, on the other hand… MERRY CHRISTMAS! )**

"Well Mia I've waited years to kiss and hold you again, and I'm not willing to wait a few more. So I think you and I should go out, the right way! Go on a date, have a picnic, see a movie, date the way we're supposed to date." Kendall smiled wide and I just stared at him like a dumbstruck child. "You're not saying anything."

"Sorry! I mean um.. yeah! Yeah let's …let's do that!" I nodded a lot and couldn't stop smiling. What? Okay so sue me it's KENDALL here, my gorgeous best friend from my childhood, who gave me that amazing goodbye kiss and now I have him! Well, I don't own him per se but now he's here in front of me and I'm single again and he's single and we already slept with each other so it's only fair we go on a date with one another and do things the right way. "I'd love that!"

"Great then, you and I will go on a date." He grinned and cupped my face and pecked me quickly on the lips. "Wow, so all I had to do was get you to fuck up your ankle to clear up your schedule? I'll have to keep that in mind…"

"Wow Kendall what a jerk." I laughed and playfully shoved him and he shrugged wiggling his eyebrows. "Sorry I couldn't resist!" He rubbed his hands together and stared at me. "So would you like to have our date when you're technically crippled, or when you're feeling better."

"Umm….surprise me." I shrugged. Kendall grinned.

"The lady likes surprises, then you will be surprised." He stood up from the bed and looked around his room before staring back down at me once again. "Well then let's not stand up here all day. Come on you're going to spend some time with the boys…" Kendall bent down in front of me so I could climb on his back. After I did just that he held my legs and carried me down the stairs back to the living room where the guys were playing games. "Move aside gentleman crippled Mia is going to school you all in Mario Kart! Step aside." I announced as Kendall sat me down in the middle of the sofa, and sat down on an arm chair. He tossed me a controller and watched as I joined the game with the other three. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

…..

"THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THE HELL THAT HAPPENED!" Carlos got up and began to throw a hissy fit. I had been taking first place for the last eight races and the three of them were incredibly pissed at me.

"Dude chill." I laughed and Carlos glared at me. Wow I've never seen him glare at me before, holy shit. Well, okay that's a lie the last time he glared at me we were fourteen and at Logan's house and I took the last chocolate chip cookie which apparently he desperately wanted. He almost slapped me across the face with a pillow that day but the guys managed to calm him down before he got too angry.

"I WILL NOT CHILL I ALWAYS WIN! AGH!" Carlos stormed off to the kitchen, I assume to get food to eat his feelings. I glanced at James who was staring at the screen like he was about to lose his mind, and Logan was banging his head on the coffee table.

"Oh my god you guys have issues."

"We do not have issues!" Logan said quickly sitting up straight. He tossed the controller onto the coffee table, but the controller didn't quite make it there. Instead it dropped onto my ankle and I howled in pain. "OH I'M SORRY MIMI"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOUR FACE!" I yelled reaching over to squeeze and rub my ankle as though that would alleviate some of the pain. Logan made a panicked face and ran out the room. James was laughing hysterically, so I turned and growled at him and he got up leaving too. Kendall chuckled shaking his head and patted my knee. "Sucks for you, doesn't it?"

"You know James hit my ankle already, and now Logan. It's only a matter of time until you and Carlos do it to me and decapitate my ankle and sell it on the black market to some foreign leaders in a third world country who intend to use the ankle foot combination as a chew toy for their dogs." Kendall stared at me with his eyebrows furrowed, and for two whole minutes he didn't even speak. It was extremely awkward to be honest.

"What goes on in that head of yours….?"

"….I'm very paranoid and tend to overthink things." I nodded and Kendall laughed.

"Yeah I think that's an understatement…want some ice cream?"

"Duh!" He shook his head and went over to the kitchen. When he came back he had two big bowls of ice cream and I grinned taking one away from him. "What would you like to do now Mia?"

"I don't care I have ice cream knock yourself out." I shrugged and dug my spoon into the vanilla ice cream happily. Kendall shook his head at me and put on a hockey game and leaned back in his seat. He propped his feet up next to mine and continued to eat ice cream alongside me. This was cool, no pressure you know I don't have to feel all pressured to be romantic with Kendall. Just us two friends who fucked each other after a night of pasta and are going to go out on a date. Just sitting here eating ice cream watching a hockey game like it's no big deal, we're good. Totally great no pressure here uh uh no pressure at all.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK REF THAT'S A BULLSHIT CALL AND YOU KNOW IT CALLAHAGN SHOULD BE IN THE BOX DIP SHIT!" I shouted at the television screen with such anger. Kendall looked towards me and laughed loudly. "What!? THAT'S A BULLSHIT CALL KENDALL!"

"I know it's a bullshit call." Kendall kept laughing and staring at me and I don't know why. Is it my face? Shit I must have ice cream on my face. I patted my hand around my mouth and cheeks but there was nothing. Okay so my face is clean what the hell is he laughing at then!?

"Then what's so funny!"

"You!" Kendall put his bowl down so he wouldn't drop it. "The last time we all watched a hockey game together we were fifteen! You used to shout at the screen and jump up all the time… I haven't seen it in so long it's just, it's funny! It's cute too you get so into the game." Kendall smiled and stopped laughing. He grabbed his bowl of ice cream and went back to eating it.

"Oh….well….yeah I mean…hockey's a good sport."

"It is, clearly you love it."

"Well it's grown on me!" I added and continued to eat ice cream. After the game was over and I was done yelling at the television set with rage, my phone began to ring. Kendall walked away so I could answer it and I was surprised to see my manager call. Oh shit, she knows. She knows I dun goofed and screwed myself over with the Britney tour. I stared at the phone and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey...Carol."

"Mia Bennett." Oh dear god she doesn't sound too amused. That's it, she's dropping me. She doesn't' want to be my manager anymore she's going to drop me and pick up some child … break dancing prodigy or something. "I heard you injured yourself. What the hell were you thinking that was going to be your big break!"

"I know! I didn't do it on purpose believe me it just happened and well…yeah." I sighed and I could hear her loudly sigh over the phone as well. Great, neither one of us are happy, shit's about to go down…

"Well, although I am extremely angry at you for blowing that opportunity, I received an interesting phone call this afternoon while you were busy hurting yourself." Okay, well she's blunt about it. Huh wow a lot of females in my life seem to be very blunt and straight forward about these things, I wonder if—"Mia are you listening to me?"

"Yes! I am sorry what was that phone call?" I asked and again she sighed in annoyance.

"Do you remember when you worked on that music video with Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah I do…" Of course I remember, how can I forget I'm in their house right now!

"Right, well their produce Gustavo Rocque called me asking about you. He said he was very pleased with the outcome of the music video. He said the one you danced with, Logan? Well Gustavo said that he had never seen Logan dance so well before. That it was the best performance he had done."

Oh my god, that was Logan's best dancing ever? If that was his best dancing I'm afraid for the past dancers or music videos he had done. Sweet jesus he killed my shins that day I don't understand how that was his best!

"Oh well…that's super great for…him then." I nodded slowly and looked down at my bowl of ice cream and proceeded to stick my tongue in the bowl to get the last bits of melted ice cream that were stuck to the bowl.

"Yes. Gustavo inquired about you actually he wonders if you're a certified dance instructor."

"Did you tell him I was?" Was my only reply. The ice cream just has me so focused…

"I did. He would like you to consider instructing the boys and becoming their dance coach. I told him you're on a leave though since you're injured and that you have to think about it but—"

"I'LL TAKE IT!" I hung up the phone and jumped up on my good leg. Okay, the other one still hurts but fuck it! I hopped all the way to the kitchen where the guys were and slammed the ice cream bowl down into the sink proudly.

"YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO STUCK WITH ME!"


	13. Deal With The Devil

**(I don't know if I really like this story. I don't know where to go with it, what to do….. should I delete it? I don't know….what do you guys think?)**

Three weeks had past and Jamie had just left to go on the Britney Spears tour. When we dropped her off at the airport it was a rather cute thing to see. Carlos hugged her and gave her a mini corndog key chain, something to remember him by apparently. Hmmm, I sense dating in their future when she's done with the tour. I hugged her and she told me not to be a dumbass and get hurt again. Wise words of wisdom from the always super sweet Jamie.

So after that the boys took me home so I could start on some work. Oh yes I'm still wearing the boot but it's only to make sure I don't fuck it up like an idiot again. Even the doctor thinks I'll wreck my ankle. People really have little faith in me. Anyway I'm still on a leave from my bartending job so I've been thinking of how to help the boys with their dancing and what not. I actually am supposed to meet up with Gustavo in a few days and have a… sort of meeting about me helping the boys because they are clueless dancers. So I sat at my laptop and pulled up YouTube to watch their music videos and performances of them on tour.

Holy shit Gustavo was right Logan was terrible before- WAIT A MINUTE

LOGAN CAN DO BACK FLIPS!?

I grabbed my phone and quickly called Logan.

"Heeeey Mia-Bear what's up?"

"You can do back flips!?" I practically shouted into the phone.

"Um….yeah."

"WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT MORE OFTEN WHEN YOU'RE PERFORMING I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT."

"Dude why are you shouting at me?"

"….Well…because I'm surprised." Logan laughed on the other line.

"Well they're just not choreographed into the routines."

"Well, that's going to change. You know what I've noticed?"

"What Mia…." I thought about it for a minute. Okay, so when I hopped into the kitchen and said they were stuck with me I didn't really tell them that Gustavo their producer called and asked about me to teach them how to dance better. Instead I said they were stuck with me because I liked staying there. I kind of kept it a secret from them, you know, as a sort of surprise.

"Nothing..it slipped my mind. Are you going to be available tomorrow to drive me to my appointment?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be free to take you. What time?"

"Early in the morning. Do you think I'll get a cane?"

"Well…." Logan paused to chuckle. Oh I don't like that it's making me nervous! "If your ankle isn't wrecked from us always hitting it on accident, then you'll probably get the boot taken off and use a cane."

"That'd be great….I hope I get a cool looking cane."

"You know they'll just give you a standard looking cane right?"

"Then I'll have to buy a really cute cane… Or a really gangster one, or a scary one…." I sighed thinking of the possibilities of the canes and Logan just laughed.

"Yeah whatever you say Mia, I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright Logie-Bear!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"NO!" I hung up the phone quickly and laughed. I went back to watching the music videos and taking my notes. Seems like Logan is shitty with his foot work and they mostly focus on the upper half of his body. Actually all of them could use a bit of whipping into shape… hmm, I'm going to become a dictator with them I can feel it. Kendall's not bad though, actually…he does this thing with his hips and it's…. really fun to watch.

**Several Days Later**

I sat in Gustavo's conference room with a glass of water , patiently waiting for him to stop babbling to his assistant and to start talking to me. After screaming up at the ceiling and throwing a few papers behind his he spun around in his swivel chair.

"So Miss Bennett, I understand you actually know these boys from Minnesota?"

"I do, we were the best of friends."

"Right, and you're a dancer, and certified to teach…" He looked through the folder Kelly had just handed him, but had no expression. Hm, how can he just sit there with no expression? I'd be making faces as I read over my file, it's quite interesting. I taught zumba for a while, then the bartending…I did quite a lot during my college years and now.

"Okay… Well here's the deal. They suck at dancing. Especially Logan, God help that kid he has no sense of rhythm whatsoever." Gustavo shook his head sighed heavily before pointing two fingers at me. "I need somebody that can whip these guys into shape, and somehow get them to dance better. When you danced with Logan he did not suck completely."

"Well, yeah I kind of…yelled at him and tried helping him out a bit."

"Look I don't know what you did…" Okay, so I yelled at him and told him he owed me coffee. "But whatever it is, it's working. You need to do that to get them to dance. I'd like to hire you to teach these guys and whip them into shape."

"Well then, if it has a steady paycheck I can do that." He glanced at Kelly who wrote something on her clipboard and flashed it to me quickly. "WOW I CAN DEFINITELY DO THAT. Mr. Rocque you've got yourself a deal." The two of us shook hands and he turned to Kelly. "Get the dogs in here."

Dogs? Well alrighty then that's an interesting way to refer to people. A bit degrading and quite frankly rude but interesting nonetheless. I turned my chair to the door and smiled seeing the boys walk in and stare at me in surprise.

"Mia! What are you doing here?" Kendall asked quickly taking the seat beside me.

"Nice cane!" Carlos added, and I laughed giving him a thumbs up. The boys were all spewing questions at me and Gustavo silenced them. Literally.

"SILENCE!" he yelled and smacked his hands on the table. We all quickly glanced at him and he cleared this throat." You guys still can't dance. I don't know what it is but it's disappointing! And you!" He pointed at Logan. "YOU SUCK! I can't have that. So Mia is going to be teaching you guys from now on. She'll be your choreographer and she'll whip you into shape. This is my _last hope_. If this fails through I'm just going to kill the four of you." We all laughed at his fake death threat, but then his face stayed straight and he didn't laugh at all. We all stopped laughing and it was unusually quiet.

"I'm not joking. Now. Tell them what's wrong."

"Well." I took out my little notes. "Logan you have horrible footwork. James you slack off in the middle of dances, Carlos you're too tense, Kendall you're fine but you could clean up your steps a bit. In general you're not dancing to your full potential. I understand in concerts you're singing as well as performing but I think we can tighten up those steps, if not change them around so that they're easier, but _look_ difficult. In music videos though you have _got_ to do more. Especially you Logan, no more of that 'let's only film him from the waist up because he moves his face side to side and his hands and it looks cool', no more of that."

"No that's so easy though!" Logan whined.

"Oh I know. I'm the boss here guys, and what I say goes."

"I don't know if I like this…." James mumbled and I glared at him. He glared back at me and stuck his tongue out, so I stuck my tongue out back at him.

"Right!" Gustavo stood up. "You said you'll be dancing in less than two weeks?" He turned to me and I nodded. "Good. You boys have less than two weeks then to prepare yourselves. Now….get out." We nodded and stood up slowly. "No, seriously, OUT!" The boys all ran out and I speed walked out of there with my cane. When we stood outside the conference room the guys all stared at me.

"Way to betray us Mia." Carlos said shaking his head.

"Hey how is that betrayal? This has an awesome steady paycheck and I can quit bartending!"

"You're working for SATAN!" James whispered harshly pointing into the conference room.

"…He doesn't seem like Satan. Well, not much like him."

"Oh…you'll see…he's Satan." Logan said nodding slowly. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Kendall who just shrugged. "We just don't want to do any more hard work.

"WAIT TO SELL US OUT KENDALL!" James shouted.

"Yeah real nice!" Logan added.

"It's all because she has boobs!" Carlos yelled, and the four of us all stared at him. "It's true." He nodded and I just shook my head.

"Well to end on that high note…" Kendall muttered shaking his head." How about we go grab some lunch to celebrate instead of telling her she signed a deal with the devil, okay?"

"Yeah I can go for food." James nodded, and without saying a word Carlos was already leaving. Well, I guess that means he's all for us eating.


	14. Quite a Big Heart

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- Yeah I think I'll continue this…I've already gotten pretty far, I'm just frustrated because I've been trying to think of something for my dear Logie-Bear and can't seem to think of a story! KtotheH- I'm glad you like the story, I will continue you it =D)**

Okay, so maybe I didn't get around to buying a pimped out cane, it's a waste of money to be honest with you and even though this…oh man this job is going to pay soooo much better, I'm still a frugal person and I'm not going to waste my money on a cane….

Not this time around anyway. Next time though? Oh man next time I am so getting a pimp cane with a crystal ball or some sparkly shit on it and it will be so cool… Well anyway, I stopped by the bar today to let them know what was going on and that I would be quitting, they were all smiles about it actually. They said it was great and that it was only a matter of time before I moved on to something better. Aw, I'll have to visit them and leave them some banana bread in the future. OR spaghetti and meatballs, because I can cook that now! Anyways I went home after that and plopped down onto the sofa to watch TV. In a few days I will start the boot camp with the boys and after that they'll hate me but they'll be so fantastic…

So, I was busy watching the Knicks play the Lakers, and old game but what do I care? But the doorbell rang and now I'm forced to answer it…. I walked over to the door without the cane. I'm stubborn, I can't use that thing all the time. The doctor told me not to try dancing or putting pressure on it but I'm a dancer, and by law, I do not obey doctors. What do they know anyway? Pft. I pulled the door open and I was surprised to see Kendall standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. He stood there and he looked so handsome in his black slacks, white button down, and black suspenders and black tie. Plus a fedora? Oh god Kendall looks delicious.

"Kendall! Hi um…what are you doing here?"

"Well Mimi, you said to surprise you when it comes to the date." He stepped inside and did a little spin before handing the flowers to me. "So I'm surprising you by taking you out on a date right now."

"Right now? Like now? But I'm not ready I need to shower and—" Kendall put his fingers on my lips. Oh my gosh. Is this romantic Kendall? Is this what I've been missing out these last couple of years? Oh my god if that's the case sign me up right now I'm already loving this and it's been about forty-five seconds.

"Shh, that's the idea of a surprise! I'll wait here you go shower and get ready." Kendall smiled and flopped down on the sofa and leaned forward watching the basketball game. All I did was nod and run to the kitchenette area to put the flowers in a vase…but… Lucas never got me flowers before so I never really bought a vase. Instead I put them in an empty jar, filled it with water and ran off to take a shower.

**Kendall's POV**

Listening to Mia get ready for a date is a riot, I honestly should ambush her like this more often. After she showered I heard her swear for about five minutes straight threatening the blow dryer. After that I heard her run to her room where something fell, and I'm guessing it was her. I have no problem waiting, it is a surprise and her running around to get ready is quite amusing. As I was watching the game I lost track of time, and the click of heels behind me brought me back from the intense game. I turned around and tried hard to keep my jaw from hitting the ground. Mia stood there with her hands on her waist definitely looking sassy. She wore this….fire red halter dress and the skirt was ruffled and one side was high on her thigh and it gradually got longer until it was just above her knee on the other leg. She wore black strappy sandals, a black clutch, and her hair was pulled to a side bun. Wow, she looked…gorgeous.

"Wow Mia…" I stood up and walked towards her and she grinned doing a little twirl all on her own. "You look…stunning."

"Thank you Ken-doll. You look quite handsome yourself." She smiled and my god, that bright red lipstick on her lips made her look so kissable. So I leaned forward and kissed her and she smiled, then pushed me back just a little bit. "Now now, I want to see what we have in store for this date!"

"Oh no suddenly Mia's excited for the romance, is she?" I grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Well then, let's romance the beautiful girl shall we?" I winked at her and she blushed, HA, Mia Bennett does like romance! See? I knew it. We walked down to my car where I opened the door for her. Once she was settled in I slid into the driver's seat and began to drive towards the beach.

"What's at the beach?" She asked, realizing where I was going.

"Oh you'll see." I winked at her and she just smiled and shook her head. When we arrived at the beach I took her hand and helped her out of the car. We walked for a bit and passed a vendor selling flowers, I bought a bright red flower and tucked it into her bun. "Kendall Knight you're too much!" She gushed.

"Oh you just think that because you've never been properly romanced." I smiled and squeezed her hand. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at the restaurant at the end of the boardwalk, well actually it is the end of the boardwalk. It takes up a huge portion, the tables all line the edge of the rectangular end of the boardwalk, that's if you're dining outside of course. The dining outside is absolutely perfect at night, underneath the stars, watching the waves, it's beautiful. In the middle of the boardwalk is a dance floor and they play amazingly lovely slow music. Sometimes they have a live band performing but today they don't. As we walked closer I noticed Mia's eyes widen as she took in the scene in front of us. The maître' D escorted us through the restaurant to a table that was waiting for us outside on the pier. He seated us and Mia stared down at the soft pink candles which he lit for us, and the small open shell that had a pink flower inside.

"Kendall this is….absolutely amazing and gorgeous and…wow.." She gushed looking around in awe.

"You think so? I had a feeling you would like it." I winked at her and she smiled back at me. "You say you hate romance, but I know deep down you do love it." I teased picking up the menu.

"Well, you're always right when it comes to me now aren't you?" She questioned and of course I nodded. When the waiter swung by for drinks I ordered a bottle of champagne for the two of us. The two of us glanced at our menus and after I ordered once again for the both of us, I looked out at the dance floor at some of the couples that were dancing. I glanced over at Mia and she was watching them, almost as though she was studying them.

"Well Mia, would you care to dance?" I stood up and stuck my hand out to her and she nodded taking my hand in hers and following me to the dance floor. I twirled her into my arms and wrapped an arm around her waist while the other cupped her hand. "Trying to sweeten up the teacher before she makes you work hard at dancing, are you Kendall?"

"Oh well I prefer the term 'getting to know the teacher'." I smiled back and she laughed shaking her head.

"Oh how very cute Kendall…"

"I like to think so." I kissed her softly and dipped her, much to her surprise. She giggled staring up at me and when I pulled her back up I wiggled my eyebrows and she just laughed shaking her head. "Kendall Knight you are a romantic little goofball."

"Well….yes I do think so." I spun her away from me then brought her back, close to my body and we continued to sway for some time until our meal came. We sat down together and ate our meals while drinking champagne.

"Care for dessert?" I asked and she shook her head. I paid for our meal and stood up, walking her out of the restaurant. After dinner I walked her away from the boardwalk and towards the cliffs. She stared at me curiously and I just smiled. "You might want to take off those heels." Mia nodded and slowly took off her shoes. I held them for her as we walked towards the cliff on the sand and climbed up. I guided her to the end of the cliff and sat down hanging my legs over. She held her dress behind her and sat beside me.

"Wow Kendall this view is amazing…"

"I knew you'd like it." I glanced over at her and she smiled wide at me. "I know you like to let your mind just wander…I figured you'd like a beautiful place to do so." She kissed my cheek and let her head rest on my shoulder as we stared at the stars in the sky, then at the waves crashing at the rocks below us.

"Kendall Knight…how does someone fit so much romance into one person?"

"Well Mia…." I grasped her hand and turned to face her. "I've got quite a big heart."


	15. Gluttonous Bastard

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- Ah yes Kendall is such a sweetie, his heart must be pure sugar)**

* * *

I decided to check up on Jamie and see how she was doing. We have been texting but so much more can be said when talking. Suddenly texting feels like too much effort. Ugh I have been getting so lazy it's awful.

"You have approximately five minutes to speak before I need to go and do a run-through of the show." Jamie said quickly into the phone. "Oh, hi by the way." She added at the end. Agh, she's so sweet ain't she?

"Wow I'm so glad to be timed! How's the tour going so far Jamie? I miss you!"

"Aw my little dumb ass misses me! Tour is going really well, although I'll admit Britney Spears is kind of ummm.."

"Weird?"

"No actually she's fucking awesome. I didn't even like her but a mom of two, this bitch can party so hard. It's great. So what's up? You don't call unless you did something and you don't feel like texting about it."

Fuck am I really all that predictable!?

"…Fuck. Anyways um...Kendall took me out on a date last week and god it was so amazing. Kendall Knight is by far the sweetest person I have ever known."

"Huh, is that so? I thought Mia was very anti-romance and sweetness. I thought all you wanted to do was go to a bar and play pool and that was a good enough guy to date." Jamie retorted, she had that teasing tone in her voice and I knew she was smirking over there in…whatever state she's in now.

"..Okay maybe that was the case because Lucas and other guys I've been with wouldn't show me any of that romance BUT! If Kendall's doing it, I'm all for it. You don't understand how fucking amazing this kid is like it's blowing my mind!"

"Wow….Mia I haven't heard you this animated about a guy…ever." She said and she sounded surprised. Huh, I surprised the demon. "One more minute by the way."

'Shit! UHHHHH UHHH I forgot what I wanted to say!" I whined.

"Kendall. Romantic. Date."

"OH! Well he took me to this restaurant on the pier that was so amazing and we danced and the sight was beautiful and then we climbed to this cliff and sat down on the ledge and watched the stores and it was so perfect that my heart exploded. OHH and Carlos won't stop talking about you, random but he said he misses his cute little corndog. James made a penis joke about it, Carlos punched him in the face."

"Carlos misses me? Aw that sweetie, I miss him too." She giggled.

JAMIE FUCKING GIGGLED. Oh god….she likes him…she's nice when she talks about him it's so weird…

"Also congratulations on your date, you deserve something amazing like that. I really have to go now but I'll call you when I'm free, alright retard?"

"….Yeah okay sweetheart." I chuckled and shook my head hanging up the phone. I went to my bedroom to get ready for the day. Today is the day that I have to start whipping the four of them into shape. I call it boot-camp from hell, but it really won't be so bad. Unless Logan kicks me in the shins, then I will be so brutal he won't even know what hit him.

I pulled on a loose pair of pants, my sneakers, a tank top, and quickly pulled my hair into a braid. I flopped down on my bed in the hopes of taking a quick nap but as soon as I closed my eyes my phone began to ring. "Aw son of a bitch…" I muttered and ran to the living room to get my cell. "Logie-Bear! How's my worst dancer in the whole world?"

"OHHH He's great, how's his most awful chef on the planet doing?" He retorted, and I could only imagine that smug little smirk on his face…

"Touché Logan." I sighed "Anyways, what's up? Not trying to bail out on practice on you?"

"Not at all actually I'm just in the neighborhood, wanted to know if you would get breakfast with me again."

"….Is it….is it the same place?"

"Yup."

Well then, how could I say no to that?

"Absolutely!"

"Great, I'll be down stairs in five minutes." I told him okay and hung up the phone. I grabbed my little clutch to throw my keys, phone, and other useless stuff inside. I pulled on my baseball cap and jogged downstairs to already see Logan waiting in his car. Now…I don't know why he's taking me to breakfast. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, hopefully that's the case. I jumped into the car and smiled leaning over to give him a hug. "So we're having another Mogie day?"

"Oh god stop saying Mogie." Logan laughed and started driving. "It drives me crazy."

"But it's Mia and Logan…Mogie. We're having a Mogie day. You don't like Mogie day?"

"Mia I will drive you right back home and you'll be forced to starve." He glanced at me and I pouted.

"Sorry….Logie-Bear."

"Oh dear god. You really are like an annoying little sister." He sighed dramatically but shot me a wink so I knew he wasn't actually pissed. What can I say? I think I'd be quite a lovely little sister. I can be annoying but I can be nice, I fill the role very well. When we got to the diner we both slid into a booth and read the menus.

"Logie-Bear I don't know what to get."

"You're about to get an ice cube down your shirt if you don't stop calling me that."

"…Fine….no but seriously. I want the pancakes but I can't eat too much before we dance, maybe I'll get a fruit salad…" I glanced at him over the menu and he shook his head.

"Nah don't do that. How often do we have breakfast? Go for the pancakes! Get the same one's you got last time actually you seemed to enjoy them."

"…You're right I did….hmmm….I want potatoes though I need salty." I sighed at Logan and he smiled at me.

"Go for it."

So like the gluttonous fat bastard I love to be, I ordered a stack of strawberry cheesecake pancakes with a side of home fries and vanilla coffee. Logan on the other hand had an egg white omelette with ham and wheat toast. Pft, so healthy.

"So how did that date go with Kendall?" Logan asked before taking a huge bite of toast. I smiled wide and he chuckled. "Great I assume?" He questioned again after taking a sip of coffee.

"It was absolutely amazing! The restaurant he took me to? I didn't even know places like that existed! He gave me flowers and just completely surprised me at my apartment. I mean really Logan, I've never seen someone _that_ romantic. Kendall can't be human it's just impossible." I nodded, firmly agreeing with my belief that Kendall is in fact not a human being. Possibly a robot or an alien.

Dear god I've been spending too much time talking to Carlos.

"Actually Mimi, he is not an alien or robot." Logan laughed cutting up his omelette. "He's just a guy that's making up for years lost when he could have been dating you." Logan glanced up at me and smirked. "That made you blush!"

"Shut up."

"Wow, look at you. Blushing, gushing over dates, it's like we're kids again."

"…I'll make you a kid again if you keep teasing me about that."

"Alright, point taken but seriously, Kendall likes you. _A lot_. He missed out and he's been whining about how he wishes you two were dating or something would have happened in all these years, so enjoy the treatment girl."

"Thanks Logan I will." I smiled at him and he nodded. As usual I finished everything in front of me, but I ate so quickly that I didn't feel it. When we got to the studio however I felt like I was going to burst. I sat down on the chair and held my stomach with both arms, bent over taking deep breaths.

"Oh gee Mia are you okay?" I heard James ask.

Is that amusement in his voice?

"Yeah you don't look to hot princess." Kendall commented. I looked up and glanced at both of them and shook my head.

"I ate….so much… it hurt so bad." I sat up straight and looked down, dear god I look pregnant.

"Damn what a shame." Logan sighed dramatically, but he had a small grin trying to hide at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah we might as well cancel dance practice and go home to sleep and not be forced to do anything we don't want to do!" Carlos smiled happily staring at me. Kendall looked at the floor shaking his head while James smacked his head and Logan groaned.

"OH my god…." I slowly looked at Logan when the realization hit me. "LOGIE YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU TOOK ME TO BREAKFAST TO FATTEN ME UP SO I WOULDN'T DANCE!"

"Hey, you fed yourself at your own will….I don't think you should dance with a belly like that though, those cramps will be killer." He smirked knowingly and walked towards the door with the guys following. Oh those sly bastards. I quickly stood up and stood in front of the door. I am not throwing away that pay-check because these boys think they can pull one over on ol' Mia. I'm still the boss around here.

"OH no you don't! You think you're cute you guys? Trying to get one over on me? Well you're not. Get in line fellas today's going to be a long, _long_ practice and I am not going easy on ANY of you. UNDERSTAND!?" I yelled and they all jumped back into place.

"I thought you said she'd be too full to move!" Carlos whined to Logan.

"She's supposed to be!" Logan replied.

"Oh I am." I walked forward and slowly stood in front of them. "But you tried to play a trick on the wrong teacher today fellas. Prepare for torture."

"Baby you look so cute today with your baseball cap and braid." Kendall smiled so adorably, but I had to ignore it.

"Shut it Knight."

"…Mia you're hot I'll tap that if Kendall doesn't." James blurted out in an attempt to distract me.

"Not going to work either fellas, but since you're trying SO HARD to ignore me, I'll have you guys warm up. Push-ups now, 100, do it."

"WHAT?" They screamed.

"Do it! Now!"

Oh my god, I love being the boss.


	16. Dancer's Secret

**(KtotheH- Oh Logan is in fact a clever boy, he gets points for trying! Paumichyy- it was a good plan! Sadly it did not work well for them. Carlos'sCupcakes- AWWW THANK YOU YOU'RE FAR TOO SWEET! I would love to write professionally for a TV show…I have no idea how though.)**

**Not too happy with this chapter, felt obligated to update it so I literally just pulled it outta mah butt. Ew, I know.**

* * *

"I swear to god Logan if I see you swing your arms instead of dancing I'm going to crack a chair on your back, straight up _The Rock_ style do you understand me?" I glared at Logan by staring at the mirror ahead of me. We had been dancing for four straight hours, and when the guys would have a little break to do as they pleased in the middle of the songs, Logan would just swing his god damn arms and I wanted to break them. "You can dance. So fucking move your body before I crack something on your head."

"I thought you were going to crack a chair on my back?" Logan muttered glaring back at me.

"I WILL CRACK SOMETHING SOMEHOW!" I yelled and turned around facing them. "Why do you guys fight me so much, I'm your friend!"

"You don't sound like our friend!" Carlos said quickly stepping up to me. I raised an eyebrow staring down at him . "You're all bossy…and mean."

"Because you guys keep fighting me! I never knew the four of you were so difficult to work with! Logan refuses to try, Carlos you keep complaining that you want to eat, Kendall I know you and James have been plotting to break something to cause a big scene and make me forget that we have to practice! It's frustrating!" I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. I love these boys, I honestly love them to death but they are just so frustrating to work with! I mean holy crap I never thought they could be _this_ resistant to a little bit of dancing changes! "Please just…work with me on this?" I sighed twisting my hat around. "You guys leave on tour soon and I get a really nice paycheck from this. I want to help _and_ get paid considering I lost out on going on tour myself. So just work with me here! I don't want to be looked at as a joke okay! My career depends on this too!" I stared at each and every one of them ,and I think I hit a soft note by telling them my career depends on it.

Hmm, I should milk this.

Yeah, I'm going to milk it up a bit more.

"I don't want to be the poor homeless friend that can't even get her bartending job back okay? So please…do it for me?" I pouted and almost immediately Kendall's shoulders sank and he nodded staring at the floor. James sighed and nodded, tying a bandana around his head. Logan and Carlos glanced at each other before nodding at me and I smiled." THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

So after that little sob story bullshit I gave them, they actually listened to me and danced without putting up a fight. I gotta say, guilt trips are god's gift to women…. I plan on using that in the future, quite often I mean at this rate I feel like I could rob a bank and just send police on a guilt trip to get away with it.

Alright, maybe not but that would be totally awesome if I could do that.

"Alright guys!" I clapped my hands together and smiled at the four of them. They were all lying down on the ground sweating and panting. They looked like they honestly just went through a round of group sex. "That was great! See? It wasn't too bad, we made a lot of progress here today and it's safe to say Logan managed no to kill anyone."

"Thanks." Logan grunted sitting up.

"Fuck I feel like I had sex." James muttered sitting up. "I can't feel my thighs."

"How are you still standing!?" Carlos whined staring at me. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Been doing this for years Carlos, I could go all day if I wanted to."

"Yeah I bet, is that true Kendall?" James snickered and glanced at Kendall.

"Well you know what they say about dancers, don't you James?" Kendall stood up with a pained expression on his face and walked over to me. He stood behind me and placed his hands on my waist. Oh gosh what's he doing?

"…What do they say about dancers?" James questioned staring at us. Kendall smirked and kissed me behind my neck before snaking his arms around my waist.

"Oh if you don't know then there's just no hope for you James." I turned my head around and Kendall winked at me. Oh, he's only fucking around with James, alright then this should be interesting. I pecked his lips and glanced back at James who was staring with wide eyes.

"No…seriously tell me about dancers!"

"I think that'll stay our secret." I chuckled staring back at James.

"COME ON TELL ME YOU GUYS! Mia if you and Kendall ever get into a huge fight and never see each other again, can you show me?"

"Nope." I laughed and pulled away from Kendall. "Come on guys, let's all leave, I'm exhausted and need to shower."

"But I need to know." James muttered angrily pulling himself up to his feet. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"How about we all hang out later?" Logan suggested. "We'll order food and watch TV? Maybe climb in the pool too."

"I can dig it!" I nodded and pecked Kendall on the lips. "I'm going to run home then and get ready…I will see you guys tonight?"

"Yes you will." Kendall smiled and kissed me and as I was walking out of the room James called to me once more.

"No seriously, Mia, tell me!" I turned around and crossed my arms leaning against the wall.

"Well James I can't just tell you, I'd have to show you."

"Can you show me?"

"Nope." I laughed and left the room. Ahhh…I feel like an asshole, I love it.

* * *

When I got to the boy's house, of course I had to bring beer because apparently they had run out. They're just lucky they texted me while I was still driving or they would be so fucked over. I knocked on the door and Logan opened the door and smirked at me.

"Why are you smirking? I now feel unsafe.."

"Well let's just say that Carlos made a phone call to Jamie because James was bitching about wanting to find out that dancer's secret bullshit and uh….well Jamie told us some interesting things." My eyes widened in horror. Fuck, of course they would call Jamie!

NATURALLY THIS BITCH WOULD TELL THEM ANYTHING THEY WANTED TO HEAR SHE LOVES TO EMBARRASS ME! Fuck. I shoved the beer into Logan's chest and ran inside the house. I found them all in the living room watching TV and when I stepped in James smirked deviously.

"I FOUND YOUR SECRET!" he pointed at me and I glanced over at Kendall and Carlos.

"What the hell did she tell you guys?!"

"Nothing." Carlos sang with mischief in his voice. I narrowed my eyes and turned around to Logan who was walking in behind me carrying the beer.

"Logan you better tell me or I will deliver a swift kick to your nuts." His eyes widened and he immediately looked over to the guys.

"James tell her I want my nuts intact."

"Fine." James sighed and reached over to the bowl of chips and grabbed a handful. "Well, Jamie told me the two of you took pole-dancing lessons. So that's your secret huh Mia? You're a little stripper." James smirked at me.

Oh…that's it?

Huh, okay then I'm fine with that.

Kendall's not though, the look he gave James when he called me a stripper, oh man…

"James do not call her a little stripper." Kendall said quietly.

"But she—"

"You don't call her a stripper. Got it?" He glared at James who shrugged and nodded.

"Fine dude….so can we get like a sneak preview?" James turned back to me and I shook my head. "Why the fuck not? Don't let those classes go to waste!"

"They don't go to waste." Kendall smirked. Huh. Interesting, I didn't even show or tell Kendall anything about stripping. Oh he must be having a ball teasing the shit out of James.

"OH COME ON KENDALL GETS A SNEAK PREVIEW AND I DON'T!? DON'T BE THAT WAY MIA!" James shouted and I shrugged, flopping down on the couch beside Kendall and resting my legs over his lap.

"Sorry James, that's the way the cookie crumbles." I grinned and James pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a whiney little brat. After watching TV for a little bit the guys decided they all wanted to go to their pool, so of course I grabbed my bag and changed into my swimsuit before walking out to their pool. When I got there no one was around…which was creepy. I walked around the pool looking for them but couldn't find them.

Until of course someone pushed me into the fucking pool.

I swam up and turned around to see the four of them smiling rather proudly.

"What the fuck you guys!?" I shouted at them.

"That's for being mean to us!" Carlos said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah! Abusive…woman!" Logan added quickly. I pouted and swam over to the edge of the pool and looked up at Kendall.

"Please help me out?" I pouted and Kendall chuckled sticking his arm out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pull. "WHO'S NEXT BITCHES?!" I yelled reaching to grab the rest of them to pull them in, but Kendall grabbed me from underneath and pulled me underwater.

Yeah…I love my friends and…boyfriend.

Even though I might lose my hair with work because they don't like to fucking try.

Hopefully the hair loss will be worth it. Or maybe I'll have a stroke dealing with them….Hmm… so many possibilities.


	17. Challenge Accepted

**(Pink Princess 77- haha glad you enjoyed it!**

**Paumichyy- curious and pervy james! Lol**

**Carlos'sCupcakes- glad you thought so!**

**Btrfanfiction1516- thank you!**

**SHY- I like her too, she's an interesting one**

**Suckerforlovestory- aww thank you so much! I wish I was pro, that would be awesome.)**

* * *

An entire month later and the boys had done a complete revamp of all of their dance routines. Mia was walking back and forth in front of them, clapping her hands to the beat she had made up as they performed one of their routines. Today Gustavo was going to decide whether or not he wanted to keep Mia around. As the boys were practicing Gustavo walked into the room and they all immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Alright. Let me see what they got." Gustavo crossed his arms over his chest staring at the four of them.

"Right! Okay, so guys let's show him what we did with Love Me Love Me, alright?" They all nodded in response to her. Mia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked over to the iPod dock and played the song, she watched the boys with eyes that clearly showed she would kill them if they screwed up. As they were performing she glanced over at Gustavo and Kelly who had absolutely no expressions on their faces, this made Mia want to rip her hair out and go into a panic. When the song was over the boys sighed and leaned against each other watching Gustavo and Kelly stare at them before looking at Mia.

"That was the best performance they've ever done. Thank god you whipped them into shape." The boys smiled and Mia sighed a breath of relief. "In one month they're going on tour around the U.S for three months. You'll be going with them of course you need to supervise their rehearsals and run through the dances with them while on tour. You can have one other dancer with you in order to assist you, whether you know someone, or I can find someone." Mia stood there with her mouth hanging open while Gustavo turned to the boys. "Good job Dogs, keep up the good work or I'll kill you!" Gustavo and Kelly left the room and Mia turned to the boys with her jaw still hanging open.

**PAGE BREAK**

**MIA'S POV**

Hold on one flipping second. I get to go on tour, with the boys….for three months? I can bring a dancer? JAMIE IS BACK SOON I CAN BRING HER. OH WOLF TESTICLES THIS IS AWESOME. I stared at the guys and I smiled wide before running and jumping on Kendall. Literally I mean I attacked him with such force that we both fell on the ground. So I just proceeded to hug and crush him on the ground.

"I'M GOING ON TOUR WITH YOU GUYS MUAHAAHHA!" I screeched and climbed off of Kendall before I squeezed James and Carlos, then tackled Logan to death. "I GET TO GO ON A TOUR AND TELL YOU GUYS WHAT TO DO!" I let go of Logan and ran around the room like a crazy crack head. Seriously, I glanced at the wall mirror as I was running; I looked like someone completely out of their mind. "I'LL BRING JAMIE AND WE'LL KICK ASS!"

"WOO!" Now it was Carlos' turn to scream and jump around happily. He missed Jamie to death, I think he's going through little Jamie withdrawals at this point. Carlos and I held each other's hands and jumped up and down in a circle shouting happily until we realized the three of them were staring at us for quite some time. We stopped and let go of each other. "Dude this rocks! We get to hang out with Mia _and_ I get to see Jamie." Carlos smiled proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

"WOO!" I threw my arms up in the air again but the boys all shouted at me to stop. Eesh, what a tough crowd! I shrugged and glanced at Kendall before skipping over and tapping the top of his nose. "What do you think of that Knight? I'll be stuck with you for an entire three months. Day and night. Harassing you. Bothering you. Seeing everything you do…"

"Well gee when you put it that way…" Kendall sighed but put an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I can deal with it."

"Dear god it's going to be a gross love fest." James made a disgusted face and turned away from us, then quickly looked back. "Wait can I join in? You know three-somes are so—"

"NO!" The two of them shouted at James before glancing at each other and laughing.

"I get to go on a tour…oh god I'm so excited. Guys can we celebrate? I want to celebrate. If you don't want to celebrate that's fine I'll do it without you." I was so happy, I didn't care if they didn't want to celebrate. I could throw a dynamite party all by myself, all I need is some food…and movies and my sofa….dear god that sounds like a sad crying fest. Never mind, maybe partying by myself is a bad idea.

"What do you want to do to celebrate Mimi?" Logan asked before chugging some water.

"Oh god I don't know." I blinked staring at all of them. " I can't think I'm too happy." I hugged Kendall tightly around the waist thinking of all the possibilities for celebrating. "Well let's see…how did we used to celebrate back home?"

"Oh easy, we'd go out to the lake, pitch a bonfire, throw a picnic, and watch Carlos try to catch a firefly without killing it." Logan commented, laughing at the last part.

"For your information, I don't do that anymore." Carlos said sticking his nose up in the air. I laughed and glanced up at Kendall.

"Well I would not mind throwing a bonfire and eating food!"

"Then….come by tonight, we'll do it in the backyard. How's that?" Kendall wiggled his eyebrows looking down at me and I eagerly nodded. "Good! Then it's a celebration." He smiled and kissed me before I pulled away.

"Great! I can't wait, I'll see you guys tonight." I waved to them and walked out the door. About ten seconds later I walked back in and shut it behind me. "I just realized we still have another hour and a half to practice, so let's do that."

"Ugh I thought it slipped her mind!" James whined.

"Nope, let's go guys I want to see you do Show Me."

"NOOO I hate it." Carlos whined.

"DO IT!"

* * *

So I got to the Big Time Rush house and I was conflicted on where to go. Their house is big so part of me is saying to just knock on the door to get to the backyard, but the other half is telling me to walk around the side of the house to get to the back. So I seriously stood here for a full five minutes until I settled on ringing the doorbell. About a minute or so later Logan opened the door and grinned at what I was holding in my hand.

"Did Mia bring her favorite boy a chocolate cake?" He smiled staring at the box. I happen to know that Logan _loves_ chocolate cake, he's addicted to it.

"Yes, she did bring Logie a chocolate cake. Stopped by a bakery on my way here." I chuckled and stepped in giving him a hug after handing him the cake.

"Awesome, you kept bringing Kendall banana bread but poor ol' me nothing, hurts my feelings you know."

"Aww I'm sorry Logie." I ruffled his hair and he rolled his eyes, yup he definitely still hates me saying Logie. I followed him out to the back where I could see James and Carlos throwing wood into the fire pit they had. "Hey, where's KendALLOHMYGOD!" I screamed like a bitch and jumped back when Kendall jumped out of the bushes in front of me. Dear god if I hadn't gone to the bathroom before I left the house I think I might have peed everywhere. All the guys were laughing hysterically at me while I clutched my chest hoping that my heartbeat would return to normal. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY CATERPILLAR FACE!" I yelled slapping Kendall on the chest. Ah yes, I used to call him caterpillar face when we were younger and he angered me, usually that was while kicking him in the shin.

"Oh god I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Kendall was bent over holding his knees and laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" Carlos laughed throwing his head back. "You looked like you were going to cry!"

….No I didn't…damn it.

"You guys are dicks." I gave them the middle finger and walked over to Logan, ripping the cake box out of his hands and throwing it open. "Here goes your cake!" I put my tongue on the top of the cake and dragged it all around, slathering my saliva goodness all over that cake. "Still want to eat it?"

"I would." Kendall shrugged, curses that's right, we already swap spit when kissing.

"I would too." Carlos nodded, aw damn it Carlos would eat anything.

"Yeah I'd eat it." James shrugged, "Me too." Logan nodded.

"Oh fuck you guys you're supposed to be grossed out!" I huffed holding the cake box until Logan took it away from me.

"Well see when we've all known each other since we were like eight….saliva isn't the worst possible thing to freak us out." Kendall laughed draping an arm over my shoulders ."I'm sorry for scaring you baby I just couldn't resist."

"Uh huh. I'll get you back I hope you know that. I'll get all of you on tour." I threatened crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh is that so?" Kendall mimicked me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening the Prank King? What happened last time you did that huh Mimi?"

….Okay so last time I threatened the Prank King, I mean… Kendall, the guys filled my dancing shoes with peanut butter before a recital so I was sliding around in my shoes, then the peanut butter would ooze out the sides. That made myself and a couple of girls fall off stage, it was dreadful.

"Okay I see your point….but this time Kendall Knight I will get you."

"Challenge Accepted Mia Bennett."


End file.
